Hunting party aka Master of the orgasm
by Milk40
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Esme are BFFs. While they're out camping together, they become the prey of unscrupulous hunters. Rated M for all the things you can imagine, and maybe some you can't. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. This is a tale with highly explicit sexual content intended for adult entertainment only and therefore it should not be read by an under age readership. For those of you who are old enough, I hope you'll like it. Good reading. **

**Hunting party (aka Master of the orgasm)  
**

First chapter

Rosalie Hale volunteered to drive, Alice Brandon decided the date, Esme Platt chose the place and I, Isabella Swan – Bella to my friends – was in charge of the meals during the two days of our camping trip.

We were four best friends forever since elementary school, and we got along wonderfully despite our totally different personalities. We were all twenty-six, with our lives ahead of us, and we wanted to take advantage of it as best as we could.

Rosalie was a tall and gorgeous blonde who'd made a career in modeling – she'd been a top model, in fact – before retiring and opening her own garage. Alice was a petite woman with black short hair and wide doe eyes. She was a fashion designer and she already had her own boutique on Madison Avenue. Esme worked for a firm of architects at which she was the rising star. Because she was the oldest of six siblings and her youngest brother was still a little boy, Esme was the motherly one of the four of us. Her parents would ask her to baby sit when they wanted to go out and she didn't mind, quite the contrary; she liked to please the people she cared about. As a result, she tended to keep an eye on us so we wouldn't get ourselves into trouble. As for me, I was teaching literature to a bunch of teenagers in a neighborhood of Brooklyn, namely Williamsburg. I wasn't paid much, but I loved my job.

I didn't have to pay a dime to be part of the camping trip. Heck, the girls begged me to join them, actually. They suggested that I prepare the meals since I was the best cook among the four of us. So that's how we found ourselves in the Catskills one sunny September afternoon. The mountains reminded me a little of my childhood in the Olympic Peninsula. My parents were from Forks, a small town located out West in the state of Washington, but they divorced when I was a baby and I had been raised by my dad, who was the town's police chief. However, at fourteen, I'd decided to go live with my mom in Arizona. Of course I stayed in contact with my three friends, which is how we all came to live in New York City, just like the girls from _Sex and the City_.

It was still light out when our car pulled on to a secondary road that led to a private property. From there we had to hike until we reached the wild. We wanted peace and quiet during our weekend away from civilization. We were assured there were no bears in the area, and it was enough for my peace of mind. Besides, Rosalie brought her pepper spray in case we had any bad encounters. The walk to the camping site was to take about an hour. We were all burdened like donkeys, some with the equipment to fix the tent, some with the accessories to cook. Alice carried a bag twice her size containing our personal effects and our clothes, and I carried the food supplies – things to prepare cheese fondue, omelets, and even chicken cacciatore.

We arrived at the camping site utterly exhausted, or at least I was. I dropped my backpack on the ground covered with spruce needles, happy that I only stumbled five times on the path. I sat on a huge rock to watch Rosalie and Esme assemble the tent, which was big enough for us to stand up in once ready. Alice ventured into the nearby forest to fetch some dry wood to light a fire.

I searched inside my bag to get the latest novel by Philip Roth. I barely had the time to turn the first page when I heard a scream coming from where Alice had entered the forest. It was actually Alice who had shrieked, but I couldn't make out if it was out of fear or surprise.

A few seconds later she reappeared, but she wasn't alone. Four men were escorting her; they were dressed like hunters, and this fact confused me because it wasn't open season yet. I froze on the spot. There was something puzzling about the situation, for those men were not total strangers. If I were to ask my friends, they'd probably be as perplexed as I was. Those four men were well-known personalities here in the US. They were Edward Masen, CEO of Softag Entreprises, his brother Emmett Masen, the star quarterback for the New England Patriots, Jasper Whitlock, founder of the Red Dragon martial arts schools, and last, but not least, was Carlisle Cullen, the British physician who invented a substitute to platelets in the treatment of leukemia.

All four approached our campsite, holding Alice close by. Rosalie and Esme stopped what they were doing when they heard Alice's scream, and they turned to see what was going on. Rose frowned while Esme spoke, "Good evening, gentlemen. May I ask you what you're doing here? This is private property."

The doctor answered, "Good evening to you too, ladies. We're sorry to interrupt your set up, but we wish for you to follow us."

"In your dreams, you moron," Rosalie replied bluntly.

Well, maybe she didn't know who this man was after all…

"Rosalie," Alice said in a panicked tone, "I think it'd be best to comply with these men. They have guns."

"Your friend is right," Edward said. "And we don't want to be forced to use them."

He turned in my direction; I was motionless on my rock and unable to move away from there. I was deep in my thoughts, but I must have looked like an idiot from someone else's standpoint. I was trying to convince myself that despite their weird request, those guys couldn't want to harm us. They were too famous to mingle with organized crime. Then again, what did I know about the organized crime world?

Only a few seconds passed and already the patience of one of the men was wearing thin. "Come on, bro," Emmett groaned, "you can see that your way isn't working."

Edward was now staring at me attentively and even seemed to not have heard his brother. Our eyes met and I tried to hold his gaze. He had green piercing eyes and a physique to die for. He probably could have all the women of the planet at his feet, knew it and took great advantage of it. I ended up saying, "I'd rather kill myself than agree to go along with some strangers just because they demanded it."

I wanted to provoke the CEO and watch his reaction upon hearing my bold words. His expression became furious and then he answered his brother, "I hate to admit it but you're right, Emmett. It seems that these stunning beauties would choose to run away into the woods at the risk of being attacked by a wild beast rather than agreeing to come with us on their free will." Then he addressed Jasper. "All right, Jazz, you can put them to sleep."

The martial arts teacher was so fast that none of us had the time to react. He took a dart gun out of his pocket and first shot Alice who was standing right in front of him. Gosh, with his tall and lean figure, the blond guy looked like a giant behind her, tiny as she was. Then he aimed at Rosalie who had dared talk back to the men, and at Esme who was having a hard time grasping the gravity of the situation because of her good nature. Finally he shot me and I received the dart in my left arm like it was a vaccine against the flu. I was unconscious before I hit the ground.

**ooooo**

I woke up in a room with walls consisting of logs of wood; it looked very rustic. I was in a bed, still in my clothes – thank God – and there were three other beds, which were occupied by my friends. Rosalie awakened shortly after me, followed by Alice and Esme, as if we had been programmed like a clock or something.

"Are you all right?" I asked with a voice full of anxiety.

"Well at least we weren't dismembered," Rosalie replied sarcastically. "Tell me, am I mistaken or we've been kidnapped by the star player for the Patriots, the handsome Emmett Masen in flesh and bones?"

"You did recognize him, then? And what about the others?" I went on.

"I think that Emmett's brother owns a company that is doing businesses with China, but I don't know much about management, actually," Alice admitted. "My accountant is running my business for me, I must confess."

"And _I _recognized Doctor Carlisle Cullen," Esme sighed. "How could I not? He's so damn good looking!"

"Oh and the tall blond guy who stunned us with his stupid dart gun, that's Jasper Whitlock, a former Kung Fu World Champion," Alice finished.

"I wonder where we've been taken," I mused aloud.

As if on cue to respond my question, the door opened at that moment and a beautiful woman even more blonde than Rosalie entered the room. She was holding a pile of towels and bathrobes in her arms.

"Good morning, misses, I hope you had a good sleep. My name is Tanya and I'm in charge of your body care."

_What?_

"You could start by telling us where the hell we are and what the fuck we're doing here," Rosalie snapped.

"You've been chosen to be part of the seminar our clients are attending," Tanya said.

I had to let her know she had it all wrong. "Ma'am, we haven't been chosen; we've been abducted."

"I understand that you're not here on your free will, but you've been chosen all the same, believe me," Tanya replied.

"Explain yourself," Esme demanded. The situation was beginning to get on her nerves, too.

"Our four current clients are here to manage some behavior problems towards women."

We all frowned.

"Are you talking about the Masen brothers, Doctor Cullen and Mr. Whitlock, ma'am?" I asked.

"Indeed. Yesterday evening, Garrett sent them to fetch you."

_Fetch us? Am I dreaming or what?_

"But how did they know where to find us?" Rosalie questioned, slowly boiling.

Watch out when she explodes…

"I already said too much as it is, so don't ask more questions, okay? I'm here to show you the spa room so you can prepare for the meeting."

"What meeting?" Alice asked.

"The meeting with our clients."

"Fucking shit, it's NOT okay!" Rosalie burst out. "You're talking about us like we're fucking whores!"

"I don't know how this meeting will go, Ms. Tanya," I said, "but be aware that my father's highly graded in the police force and all of you will have to justify your actions in a court of law."

"It's because you don't know what's in store for you that you're threatening me, sweetie," she answered very coldly.

No, I didn't know, and I didn't want to know either. Didn't this woman just say that the men present in this place had some problems with women? What kind of problems?

I stood up to get one of the towels Tanya had put on the bed closest to the door.

"Come on, girls, let's at least shower to clear our minds," I commanded, leading the way.

I could confront Edward and his pals all right, but I'd rather do it without looking like a filthy tramp. I don't know how I was brought here, but right now I was dirty from head to toes.

**ooooo**

When I exited the bedroom, I realized that we were in one of those luxury spas I saw inside the pages of fashion magazines: the kind of place that offered oat milk baths, hot stone massages and sugar scrubs. I was getting the creeps just thinking about it.

When I was done showering in a private stall, I saw another beautiful woman approaching me, "I received orders to take care of your depilation, Miss Swan."

I thought I would have a heart attack and that they would need to call an ambulance. Yet nothing happened as the young woman led me to another room and had me lie down on a table covered with warm sheets.

"My name is Kate," she said gently to calm me down.

Jeez, I must look terrified… maybe I shouldn't worry so much about that kind of care. Maybe another woman would do the happy dance in my position.

_Stop it, Bella, you're delusional. Everybody knows that waxing is a kind of torture…_

"Normally I would use sugar or hot wax to do this but since you're only here for a couple of days, I'm just going to use a little shaver."

Someone probably put a drug in the water we used for showering because I couldn't find the will to protest, and it wasn't normal.

_You read too many surreal novels, Bella._

And why the heck did she want to make my pussy look the way it did when I was eight? Yet I didn't raise a finger to stop the young woman and I let her start to shave my pubic hair. Well, it wasn't that bad, actually, because the electric razor wasn't pulling my hair, it was just cutting it very short. But then I felt the little device going closer down my slit, where I was very sensitive, and its slight vibration started to arouse me. Shit. I had hair near my entrance as well; what was going to happen if I couldn't control myself? And how was I supposed to even control myself if my arousal reached its limits and Kate was still _touching_ me? I felt her fingers spreading my folds to use the shaver on a spot that no one but a lover would normally pay attention to.

I couldn't repress a swift move because I knew my arousal was showing in many ways. I was so humiliated at that moment, but I just grabbed the table sides with my fists and bit my lips not to moan.

"Ticklish, I can see. Don't fuss, I'm almost done," Kate said.

I wanted to slap her for putting me in such an embarrassing state. I felt moisture between my legs and I was sure I had soiled the sheet I was lying on at the place where my body was not covered with the towel. If Kate noticed, she didn't mention it. She followed my labia with the razor and I understood that she intended to leave me as smooth as I was the day I was born. Crap, why wasn't I just dreaming this dreadful ordeal?

The young woman was shaving the area near my anus now and I thought I was going to pass out as my arousal went even higher just like I was afraid it would. I was ashamed that my body reacted like this, but then again, what a stupid idea to touch me in a region that was so sensuous? At last Kate was done and I let out a deep sigh of relief. I wanted to go hide under the bed in which I had slept… how many hours exactly?

I put on a bathrobe and literally flew out of the water room in search of my friends. They were having their breakfast in a large open area in the middle of the spa. Unlike me, they didn't need to get waxed or shaved, for they were all taking care of that during their weekly visit to the Estee Lauder institute. I didn't have their financial means, but even if I did earn their kind of money, I wouldn't spend it on facials, manicures, pedicures and whatnot. I hated to be taken care of; I hated it even more after what just happened to me.

It was still early morning according to the sun I could see slowly rising in the sky through a glass wall. Even though I hadn't eaten since the day before, I wasn't hungry. I poured myself some orange juice to save face, thinking of all the food that would go to waste at our camp site. The worst thing about our situation was knowing that we couldn't leave the premises because we'd been deprived of all our personal belongings, including the clothes we were wearing before entering in the shower. We were left with only the damn bathrobes...

A guy in his thirties with a vaguely aristocratic demeanor walked to our table. "Good morning, ladies. My name is Garrett and I've come to take you to the meeting."

Were we to assume he was the establishment's manager? If so, I had a question for him.

"I've been told I would stay here for a couple of days, sir," I stated quietly.

"Yes, indeed. For three days, to be specific. That's the arrangement with our clients," the man answered.

"And do your clients know that I have students to educate during the week?"

Garrett stared at me like I had said something gross.

"You teach literature, Miss Swan. With all due respect, I don't think your pupils will die if they skip a day hearing about Miller or F. Scott Fitzgerald," he replied derisively.

What an asshole…

"My students are fourteen, for fuck's sake! Do you seriously think I have them read Henry Miller?" I retorted, furious.

"I was talking about Arthur, of course."

And condescending on top of it…

"Come on, Bella, drop it," Esme whispered, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder to defuse me.

I just wanted to cry. And how on earth did this Garrett person know about the subject I was teaching? That was odd.

We left the central room and followed Garrett into a smaller room. It looked like a boudoir, what with the comfy couches and plenty of cushions everywhere. We settled silently on one of the huge sofas, as none of us felt like chatting. Soon the four hunters entered the room; they were dressed casually, which contrasted dramatically with the way they looked when we'd met them yesterday.

Rosalie instantly pounced on Emmett. She scratched his face with her nails – lucky for him they weren't long anymore. Her action was so quick that the football player didn't have time to protect himself. She retreated to her seat as fast as she had jumped from it.

"Fucking bitch!" he screamed, holding a hand to his bloody cheek.

"I heard that's the way you like women: wild and aggressive. Oh wait! I read that you like them passive and ready to submit to your every whim," Rosalie spat at him. "Which one is it? Don't tell me, it doesn't matter. I don't play in any of these leagues anyway. That little slap was only payback for what you did to us yesterday evening. Or at least I think it was yesterday…"

Garrett chose that moment to intervene. "I'm sorry that our clients used a sedative to bring you here. I'd recommended that they discuss and convince you to come willingly. It is clear that they need to learn patience. The first exercise of the day will be perfect with regard to that."

"Are you going to tell us what this is all about at last?" Alice asked.

Her hair was all spiky. I wondered where she'd found the products she needed to style it. I furtively tried to look at the men, half hiding under a pile of cushions. Jasper had been staring at Alice very intensely ever since he'd set foot in the room. Emmett was seething but somehow he was looking at Rosalie with lust in his eyes. Carlisle seemed to be lost in his thoughts when he was not peeking in Esme's direction. As for Edward, he was unabashedly ogling me as if doing so long enough would make my barricade of cushions _and_ my bathrobe become invisible. What was wrong with him? And why the hell were they all standing in the center of the room instead of having a seat like the rest of us? Well, maybe this was part of the exercise Garrett had mentioned… Nevertheless, the situation was beginning to be unbearable.

"Doctor Cullen, do you want to enlighten these young women on the reason for their presence here?" Garrett asked in return.

"Certainly," agreed the physician. "Ladies, you probably don't know it, but you've been spied on over the last month."

"Come again?" Rosalie shouted, totally infuriated. "Spied on for what? And by whom?"

"Because each one of us needed to find a partner for the seminar," the Softag CEO answered, sighing as if this would make the guilt he seemed to feel disappear. "And it was very easy to hire a private investigator to watch all of your whereabouts."

Oh God, _that_ was utterly creepy. All of a sudden I wanted to punch Edward in the nose and make him bleed like his brother. But before I did so, I wanted him to answer my question.

"Mr. Masen, the things you did to get to us here are quite morally debatable – although if you ask me they are downright despicable – but so far I still don't understand why it_ had to _be my friends and I who got involved in your schemes," I said, holding his gaze like I did the day before.

"I'm the one who suggested the idea," the martial arts teacher responded, turning to face me. "A few weeks ago while dining and drinking a bit too much in a Tribeca restaurant, we noticed a party of four young and charming women laughing and clearly having a good time. Some beauties, really. I told my friends right then and there that it would be great if we could do the seminar in the company of these astounding creatures. So we did what was necessary to make that happen."

Jasper had a bit of a southern accent which made it difficult to fully understand him, but if I followed his explanation correctly, we were the beauties he was referring to. His comment was in fact intended to be flattering, but knowing we'd been treated like objects was somewhat insulting.

"Well, you can stick that stupid seminar up your ass. I'm going to lock myself in the bedroom until it's over," I retorted to no one in particular.

"I'm sure you'll change your mind when you learn what the seminar is about, little kitten," Emmett sneered.

Garrett continued, "These gentlemen have a tendency to treat women like sexual objects whose only purpose is to satisfy their needs. They came here to change their behavior."

"I can't wait to see how a pig can be turned into a prince," Rosalie snickered.

As for me, I was beginning to see where this whole seminar thing was headed and my heart started to beat erratically. Our host confirmed my suspicions. "I'm going to randomly pick which of you ladies will go with which of these gentlemen, for a session destined to test the limits of their desire. Gentlemen, here are the instructions: you have one hour to explore your partner's body and provide said partner with the most pleasure you are able to within the prescribed time. However, on your side you are not allowed to get a release out of this test."

"That's what I thought!" Rosalie exclaimed, offended. "They want to use us as their private prostitutes!"

"How many guys do you know who aren't allowed to cum with a prostitute?" the football player asked my friend in barely comprehensible slang.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how one wanted to think of the guy, his logic was working…

"Are you at least going to pay us if we agree to _help_ you?" I asked cynically, unable to resist the opportunity of turning Emmett's remark against him.

"Make up your mind, miss," the doctor replied. "If you don't want to be considered as prostitutes, and I know it's the case, then you don't need to be paid."

_It was a joke, you idiot…_

"Believe me, pretty faces, you'll be compensated all right, just not with money. And you'll be asking for more," Edward boasted.

He was a superb piece of a man, I had to admit that much, but his arrogance annoyed me to death. However, the words he just said lit some kind of fire deep down inside me, and a feeling of anticipation took over me – a feeling I didn't want to have… Crap.

Jasper wanted some clarification, "If I get this right, it's an orgasm race we are asked to perform?"

"That's correct," Garrett confirmed. "After the hour, whoever gave his partner the greatest number of orgasms will be declared the winner and will be allowed to take her, but only if she consents."

"And how can we be sure that the others are telling the truth?" the martial arts champion questioned.

"Gentlemen, do you really believe that those charming young ladies who are honoring us with their presence would let you lie about such a thing?"

My friends all snickered this time. Yes, maybe it was best to laugh about the situation, after all… And maybe they were also thinking about lying themselves, should they have a great time with their partner and therefore wanting to get more out of the exercise, which seemed quite unlikely to me. I did remember the reasons why the four men were here in the first place, so I wasn't expecting much…

Esme intervened, "This race is very tempting, that's for sure, but one hour just won't do for me. Gentlemen as they might be, we barely know these men. So give them at least two hours to get to know us, precisely. Besides, what man isn't able to control himself for one hour? Come on, allow them more time and I'm in."

She could be very convincing when she wanted something dearly. And she was right to demand more time. If we were going to receive pleasure, the longer the better.

"You don't realize what you're demanding, Miss Platt," the physician disapproved. "No man in good health could resist your charms that long…"

"It is my understanding," Alice remarked, "that only the winner of the race might take advantage of his partner anyway. So you'd better be prepared right away, Doctor Cullen, for you may need a little jerk off session in the shower later on…"

"Listen, everyone," our host concluded. "It's been discussed enough. Misses Platt and Brandon are both right. I grant you those two hours. Now let's proceed with the draw, shall we?"

Strangely, I had the impression that the draw was only a pretext and that the coupling had been arranged in advance. It was clear to me that Doctor Cullen was completely dazzled by Esme's attributes, and it was also quite obvious that Jasper Whitlock had a thing for the lovely Alice. As for Emmett Masen, the sexual tension between Rosalie and him was almost visible to the eye. So, that left me and this _show off_ of Edward Masen who was making me feel weird even though I tried to ignore it. Was it possible that somehow he wanted to be with me in the intimacy of a bedroom, as I assumed that's where the exercise was to take place? Surely I was imagining things. After all I was nobody; I was just a little literature teacher with no money and almost nothing of my own, for crying out loud. It seemed that a world separated me from this man.

_You're right, Bella, your imagination is playing tricks on you. Edward Fuck-me-now Masen is only here to use you to satisfy his own interests and he never pretended otherwise…_

Why the hell was my subconscious telling me this? Was something wrong with my brain? Did I just say I wanted to be fucked by a stranger? Fucked by a stranger who just wanted to use me? Heck, he never talked to me and I didn't even know for sure if I was going to end up with him for the "race".

I came back to reality just as Garrett was picking up the first name among his clients from a silver box and then one of our names from a golden one. "Emmett Masen is going with Rosalie Hale."

"_Wow! What a surprise!"_ I wanted to say. But I stayed silent in my corner, trying to disappear even more thoroughly under the cushions. The draw went on with Jasper's and Alice's names, and then it was Doctor Cullen's and Esme's turn to be picked. So there was no place for doubt anymore: I was definitely going to spend the next two hours in the company of this Greek god that was Edward Masen.

I swallowed with difficulty, my throat feeling peculiarly dry all of a sudden. Uneasiness was going to eat me alive, unless something else did… or someone.

**I really suggest you go read the next chapter before you decide to give up on my story**, **unless you landed here by mistake...**

**This story is a translation and was first published in French exactly one year ago. **

**Please, let me know what you think so far. It will give me the incentive to translate the other chapters faster.**

**A huge thanks to my devoted beta Just4ALE for helping me be the writer I thought I would never be.**

**Milk**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer and I'm glad she doesn't mind what we do with her beloved characters. I'd like to remind you that this story with highly explicit sexual content was my first attempt at smut when I wrote the original version in French more than a year ago, and that the only smut I had actually read on this site before writing it was the tarasueme's trilogy. On with the show now. Good reading. **

Second chapter

I felt like I was in a blurry dream as I watched my friends walk away with the men whose mission it was to take their partners to the summit of sensuousness as many times as possible in two hours.

I looked up and saw Edward leaning over me, waiting. "Shall we go, Miss Swan?" he asked with a slightly hoarse voice.

Maybe I was affecting this man somehow. Then again, I mused, it didn't matter whether he was indifferent to me or not. He was the one who had to give me pleasure, not the other way around. I took the hand he was offering and stood up laboriously. I was tense like a violin string. All of a sudden, I felt Edward's breath as he whispered, "You have to relax, Isabella, or else we won't achieve anything."

He addressed me like he knew me already. Like he knew me _very well._ Except, of course, he didn't use my nickname. This would have the advantage of keeping a distance between us.

_Do you really want to keep your distance from this God-made man, Bella?_

"I'm perfectly relaxed, thank you," I lied. I felt the blush rapidly taking over my face.

"I like to see you blush like this," Edward smiled. He raised his other hand like he was about to brush my cheek to make his point, but he stopped mid-air and finished his sentence instead. "But I know you're nervous, and there's no need to be, trust me."

_Yes, Bella, I'm sure there's no reason for you to have your heart racing like crazy because frankly, what's the big deal? It's just the hottest guy on the planet who's about to see you naked and find out if you're naughty or nice… _

He led me to a bedroom that I assumed was his for the duration of the seminar, and locked the door once we were inside. "Come here. The others must have started already and we have to get to it too if I want to win this race."

Well, if he wanted to win the race, it meant I was appealing to him, didn't it? That thought ignited a little spark in me. Would it grow bigger in the next few minutes?

"You can settle comfortably on the bed. I'll join you in a sec," Edward said while going to look for something in a drawer.

I was a ball of nerves. I hoped my partner didn't expect me to be verbose.

As if he'd read my mind, I heard him comment, "You can talk to me, Isabella. I'd like to get to know you better."

Did he now? The opening was too good to pass up. "I'm sure your P.I. told you everything there is to know about me, Mr. Masen. So I'd rather we keep the conversation to a minimum if you don't mind."

"All right then. I was just trying to make you feel less anxious," he sighed.

His back was toward me and I couldn't see if he was upset. The last thing I wanted was for him to be angry at me. I probably should have asked Tanya what kind of behavior problems she was alluding to. Garrett had said his clients considered women as mere commodities they used like objects, but that wasn't telling me much… Perhaps it would be best if I was a little more cooperative.

He finally turned and continued, "Besides, anxious or not, it doesn't really matter. It will just take more time to get you there…"

He was still smiling, so he must have been fine with my request.

"You… you want me to take off my bathrobe?" I asked, half stuttering.

I sure didn't sound like a literature teacher at the moment…

"You can untie it," he answered as he joined me with a sports bag. "But if I see you completely naked right away, I'll never be able to resist for two hours."

Why the hell had Edward given me the impression that he was an arrogant misogynist up until today? Could the appearances be that deceptive? Or was he trying to deceive me now?

_Come on, Bella, you know Edward is playing an act so he can get what he wants afterwards…_

"Huh…Okay… Do you want me to explain how to bring me to climax?" I asked coyly.

Edward stared at me more attentively, a glimmer of amusement dancing in his piercing green eyes.

"You could always enlighten me on the subject, beautiful Isabella, but I'd rather find out by myself, if _you_ don't mind."

Wow, he was a smart ass. Who knew? Well, I didn't mind at all, although it would jeopardize his chances to win the right to have the possibility to take me. Too bad for him, I thought.

I was lying on the bed now, still trying to calm down, and I could hear Edward searching in his bag while telling me, "Maybe my brother and my friends truly do act like jerks with their conquests – not your girlfriends; I'm talking about the other women they dated. However, I'm not like them, Isabella."

"You're not?" I repeated, looking surprised. Or maybe dumb.

But of course I wasn't surprised at all. Clearly the guy was not a creature from the pit.

"I accompanied my pals to this seminar in part to keep them in check and ensure they don't disrespect your friends. But _I _don't need to attend a special workshop to know how to behave with a woman, believe me…"

I believed him all right, but the clock was ticking and he was still talking instead of doing whatever it was he was planning to do with me.

"… But even though I know how to be a gentleman, I wanted to take the opportunity to get to meet you, Isabella. So I lied to my friends and I had them believe I, too, needed therapy."

How much time had passed since the timer had been started? Ten minutes? Fifteen, perhaps? I felt my frustration was going to turn into anger very soon.

"Okay, I understand that you wanted to take the burden of guilt off your conscience, but you shouldn't worry about that. I don't give a damn whether you're a hypocrite and a liar."

Edward ignored my comment and at last took something out from the bag. He brought it closer to my face so I could have a better look at it. It was three not so little balls connected together by a wire, which was itself connected to a remote control.

"Do you know what this is, Isabella?" he asked.

What kind of an idiotic question was that? I wasn't living in a convent, for heaven's sake!

"Those are Ben Wa balls," I muttered, although I'd never seen such a model before. I felt sweat starting to drip down my neck.

"Correct. Those are Ben Wa balls indeed, but they have an additional vibrating feature. Moreover, they can vibrate with different intensity levels. I intend to test them on you, if you allow me of course."

_Vibrating Ben Wa balls. God, I need your help!_

"By all means. After all, isn't that my purpose here?" I answered cynically to hide my apprehension.

"However, I need to be sure that you're lubricated enough before I insert them, so how about a little erotic massage for starters?" he suggested.

Did I have to answer that?

I didn't, so Edward took my silence as a tacit agreement and leaned over me to undo the knot of my bathrobe. I closed my eyes. He only opened the upper part of the robe and suddenly my breasts were not restrained anymore and literally broke free. My partner breathed louder at the sight of my bust.

"Carlisle was right; I don't know how long I can resist being so close to your treasures…" he trailed off with a husky voice. Then he applied some massage oil on his hands.

I was still a pile of nerves but maybe this massage would help me relax if it did nothing else…

Edward started his ministrations with my bust since it was directly within his reach. I was actually too stunned to react at first so I just kept my eyes shut and tried to get lost in the sensations. He gently felt my left breast so as to evaluate my sensitivity level. Very soon his light caresses had my heart at double speed in my chest. He gave the same attention to my other breast before he began to apply a little more pressure in his touch, but still very carefully. His hands worked magic wherever they wandered and I started to feel my blood boiling in my veins. This reaction wasn't apparent; however my lower body writhed under his attention.

I realized with a mix of astonishment and incredibility that I was already on the edge of ecstasy, and that Edward wouldn't need to go much further to have me combust. Just as I thought I couldn't take more, he started massaging both breasts at once, alternating between brushing and kneading, his fingers lightly stroking the outlines and gently pinching the tips of my nipples. I turned my head left and right as I felt my arousal building and becoming more and more out of control. I had let out little moans of content almost from the moment Edward put his hands on me, but now, with my imminent climax, I had to restrain myself not to scream in pleasure. I wasn't even embarrassed by my reactions. I was past that, lost in a world of sensuousness that prevented me from thinking straight. I couldn't think at all, for that matter.

I finally opened my eyes and saw a smug smile on Edward's face, as if to prove that he was right when he said I'd ask for more. He continued to play with my nipples with one hand while his other ventured down my stomach, toward my pubis. This _was_ more than I could take; I crossed my legs to induce a friction where I most needed it and I let the waves of pleasure propagate through my body. I lost all sense of time during my orgasm, but all of a sudden I felt Edward's long fingers inside me, clearly searching for my G-spot. Arghh!

I was still feeling the aftershock of said orgasm, yet at the same time I could feel new waves of pleasure starting to build, more localized this time. My partner's fingers were massaging my inner walls now and the sensation it provided was utterly mind-blowing. Just as I thought I was going to pass out, he added more fingers to caress my anus, awakening another sensitive area. I came for the second time, torn between the orgasmic explosion of my G-spot and the surge of anal pleasure. Edward waited until I was no longer contracting around his fingers before he removed them but I was still breathless and my heart seemed to not want to slow down anytime soon. I wasn't even sure I would ever recover a normal pace.

Still reeling from the three orgasms I just had in less than five minutes, I remarked, "I thought the purpose of this massage was just to lubricate me enough so you could test the balls on me?"

I sat up and tried to cover myself with the bathrobe which had opened further without me noticing. Obviously I was distracted by other things at the time…

"It was also an excellent excuse to get to find out how to take you to seventh heaven. And I'm glad to know there are many ways, not to mention I confirmed I won't need to use commercial lube with you."

He was wiping his hands because I was soaking wet from my arousal and climaxes, more so than I wanted to think about.

And again he was reading my mind, "I hope you don't feel embarrassed for being so wet, Isabella? It's the proof that I did a good job in preparing you for what's coming next."

_You probably mean to say it's the proof that I'm a wanton bitch and a slut…_

Edward leaned toward me again and pushed my bathrobe open and off me. "All things considered, I'd rather see you all naked from now on. I really like to watch your skin flush when you're climaxing…"

I wasn't going to tell him, but all my former lovers had made the same comment.

_Silly Bella, why are you thinking of Edward as a lover? You're so delusional…_

"…Speaking of which," he went on, "I need you to count your orgasms because only you can tell when you have multiples. Although I don't think I'm wrong if I say that so far the total is three."

_Kill me now! _

He'd paid enough attention to realize the moment when I felt two orgasms almost simultaneously… _This_ was definitely different from my other lovers.

He took the Ben Wa balls in his hands. I assumed they were just the right size to be introduced into me without fuss though I'd never tried using them before. "Lie down and spread your legs so I can have a better view," Edward asked matter-of-factly yet with a voice hoarser by the second.

Shit, what if he was to lose control now and had to leave the room so as to not jump on me? After having a taste of how skilled he actually was, I wanted him to win the damn contest…

I did as he told me and he introduced the first ball; a very pleasurable sensation ensued almost right away as I was being filled no matter how awkwardly. Crap, how was I going to react after the process was over? But he wasn't there yet, he was pushing the second one in so it would touch the other.

"If it hurts, you must tell me, Isabella."

Why would I be hurting? These things were supposed to be conceived for pleasure, not for pain. At least that's what Rosalie had told me… But all the same, it was nice to ask.

Finally Edward inserted the third ball and I had the impression there wasn't much room left to put anything else down there. He had to stay very close to me to hold the remote control and that's what he did, looking at me with a crooked smile.

"Sorry dear, _I_ have to operate this device if I want to be technically responsible for your next orgasm," he said before adding, "I think it'd be best if we set it slow at first."

I couldn't help but wonder if he had used those balls on other women before, and if so, exactly how many pussies had benefited from said balls. It was an intriguing thought… one that I didn't have more time to reflect on because then my partner turned the control device on and the balls started vibrating inside me. Good God, I could feel the vibrations between my legs, which reminded me of the episode with the electric razor earlier when I had almost come on the waxing table. I closed my eyes once again and let the vibrating balls do their job.

Maybe I wasn't showing enough enthusiasm at what I was undergoing, or maybe Edward was in a hurry to see me explode again; whatever the reason, he readjusted the intensity after only a few seconds and the vibrations became stronger and faster all at once. I could feel the friction of the three balls rubbing against both me and each other. My arousal skyrocketed but it was still tolerable.

"Does that feel good?" I heard Edward ask as my hips started to move on their own.

It was a miracle that I was still aware of what was happening around me considering what I was feeling _inside me_.

"Oh God, Edward, please, I'm dying here…"

It was true; I really felt like my blood was too hot and that my heart was going to escape my chest. And yet I didn't want the sensations to stop anytime soon.

"No you're not. I think I can push you more," the CEO replied.

He increased the intensity again and my heart went berserk, and so did my private little festivities center. After a few seconds, all the space occupied by the Ben Wa balls was overcome by a blissful sensation, and I arched my body and moaned shamelessly loud as I came hard and fast. But it wasn't over. Indeed, next thing I knew – and while I was still jerking from the waves of pleasure of this staggering orgasm – Edward was slowly pulling the wire to get the balls out, and doing so actually made me climax anew because one of the vibrating balls rubbed my clit. I shouted even louder and crossed my legs again, forgetting that Edward's hand was in the way. He didn't seem to mind.

Now I was really dumbfounded. How on earth did the guy learn to pleasure a woman like that? After all the balls were out, I was breathless but I managed to ask, "How much time do we have left?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we have another hour ahead of us. Why are you asking? Are you tired of me already?"

I could see that he was teasing me and that in fact he was quite smug. There was no way a woman could get tired of Edward Masen if he was always like this "in bed." I got lost in my thoughts and tried to imagine what it would be like to have him inside me instead of his toys and what it would be like to pleasure him back. I had to make him win the race in order for this to happen, even though this outcome probably couldn't be manipulated in the same way that the pairings had been.

There was also the possibility that the other participants might be as good as Edward when it came to satisfying my friends. Yet if it was true that Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett had no manners whatsoever with women – it was hard to assume that much given they'd been acting politely with us so far except for the abduction part – they didn't deserve their partners' favors. I was certain that Rosalie, Alice and Esme would never agree to sleep with uncivilized men. Then again this didn't matter whether they were civilized or not, as long as they could give them countless orgasms. It was that thing Edward had to be the best at. One more sensuous hour with him, and I'd know if I'd have the happiness and the chance to return the favor…

"No, Edward, quite the contrary," I whispered, turning in his direction to admire his flawless features.

"That's a good thing, beautiful Isabella, because I'm far from done with you."

And with that, he began to trail kisses all over my body. Lord God, this hour would never be long enough…

**If you like this story so far, dear readers, please, don't forget to let me know.**

**And if you think my story is good, it's also thanks to my devoted and irreplaceable beta Just4ALE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I'm just playing with her characters and letting them have a lot of orgasms. If they are happy, I'm happy... enough silly talk. I'm really sorry for the wait and I hope this chapter will compensate for it. Also, in French this story is classified as a tale for adults with highly explicit sexual content. Read it if you dare and... enjoy!**

Third chapter

Was it possible that Edward Masen was the best lover in the world? When he started to trail kisses all over my body, I seriously considered that perhaps it was the case. Then I wasn't able to think about anything anymore. And for very good reasons, mind you. After kissing my calves and licking my skin here and there like I was edible, he slowly ventured towards my knees, and soon he was boldly brushing my inner thighs with his dangerously skilled hands before he started kissing there too. His mouth was running along one thigh, then the other, and all the while it was like he was feasting on my skin, which was burning everywhere his lips touched.

My heart jumped for the umpteenth time, and my arousal made me so very wet. I knew my clit was swollen and begging for mercy, but Edward wasn't having it; he took his time, despite the timer indicating there were only fifty minutes left in the exercise. Now he was licking my groin and I couldn't hold still anymore; I arched my hips upon the feeling of his tongue nearing my bare pussy. It was so fucking good! The next second, it ran along my labia down and up, up and down, and at last it stopped on my bulging clit, only to trace circles around it, just at the right pace.

I felt more moisture seeping from my entrance and tried to close my legs, but Edward prevented me from doing so. "Tsk, tsk, you have to remain open for me, Isabella."

He was between my legs and just had to lean down to access my wet sex. My arousal was at its height, and he probably could see it because then he sucked on my nub and I instantly burst out in pleasure. I screamed so loud that I feared I'd be heard by everyone else through the walls.

"Oh God, Edward! Have mercy on me!"

But apparently he wasn't done exploring my 'treasures'. He stopped sucking my clit, but only to return to my entrance and taste me deeper. His tongue sank inside me, and although I had barely recovered from my first orgasm, I felt I was going to fall right back over the edge again if Edward continued to lick me like that. He realized it too, and when he became even more targeted in his action, it dawned on me that he intended to make me come again within seconds.

As his tongue worked its magic inside me, his hands wandered up my body; he caressed my pubis, and then my stomach, before he landed on and began kneading and stroking my breasts. Holy hell, I thought I was going to pass out… Edward's tongue inside my burning pussy and his other ministrations soon overtook me. My lower body jolted, which actually allowed my partner to go even deeper in me and I exploded once more in a powerful orgasm that seemed everlasting.

After a while, Edward pulled back and said, "Do you have any idea how delicious you taste, Isabella? Your pussy is the most delectable I've ever savored; it reminds me of honey."

He laid his head down on my flushed breasts, then grinned and said, "I think we'll have to wait for your heart to recover from my latest performance before we try something else."

My head was resting on a pillow and I stared at the wooden ceiling. Without thinking, my fingers went foraging into Edward's bronze hair. He sat up in a swift move and took my hand in his to stop me. "Don't do that, Isabella. It's already hard enough not to take you right now. If, in addition, you start teasing me, so Lord help me I don't know what might happen," he explained with a mix of regret and contained anger.

Crap, this exercise was starting to look like some kind of torture. I wondered how the others were dealing with it. Edward seemed to be the one with the best control, and yet he was on the edge of agony. A feeling of guilt took over me.

"Edward, I don't understand why you have to go through this purgatory. Just give up that stupid seminar and you'll have the opportunity to take me at will," I said quietly but baffled nonetheless.

_Come on, Bella, don't start deluding yourself again. You know damn well that Edward isn't going to want anything to do with you once he's possessed you just to get his release. _

"That sounds easy to do, doesn't it? To withdraw myself from the race to have my way with you? But what about my pride? And besides, Garrett didn't explain everything to you ladies. If one of us abandons the exercise before it is over, he'll be punished," Edward replied.

"Punished? What do you mean?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"The goal of this seminar is learn to treat women as goddesses, Isabella. With that in mind, if a man is incapable of putting a woman's sexual needs before his own, he doesn't deserve this woman; instead he deserves a punishment. Do you understand?" he asked like I was a five year old or something.

Yes, that much I understood. Edward didn't need to be condescending with me, fucking hell! But mostly, I thought this philosophy was utterly silly and outdated.

"I know what you're thinking," the CEO continued, looking at me with his crooked smile. "It's all over your face. You find it stupid that my friends or I should get punished for demonstrating the kind of behavior commonly accepted one thousand years ago, during an era when knights in shining armors would save the lives of damsels in one town and rape all the young virgins in the next…"

"But the punishment? What would it be?" I cut him off.

I was more curious by the second.

"You've met Tanya, right?" Edward asked.

I just nodded.

"Well, Tanya is actually in charge of punishing the participants who don't play by the rules. She's a Domme and she has an arsenal of accessories to accomplish her task, if you know what I mean…" he trailed off.

Admittedly, I had no idea what he was referring to.

"I'm not following you," I muttered.

"I'm not sure you want me to elaborate," the businessman said impassively.

"I'm not sure I want it either," I replied, but at the same time I felt so very stupid right now that I wanted to cry.

"So, if I say clamps, floggers, riding crops, canes, whipping bench, does that ring any bells?"

"Not at all," I retorted a bit harshly.

"Okay then, this topic is over," he said while moving away from me to get something else in his sport bag. "I wanted you to regain your breath and a normal heartbeat to better benefit from this."

The object he showed me was obviously a vibrator, but again the likes of which I'd never seen before. On each side of the central branch was a smaller appendage, the purpose for which I suspected right away. Edward commented, "I use this little jewel of technology very rarely, and you'll see why in just a minute."

I felt a wave of anticipation in the pit of my stomach, but some anxiety too.

"Are you going to fuck my ass with that thing?" I blurted without thinking.

"Would you like me to?" he asked instantaneously, his face unreadable.

Shit, I couldn't figure out if he was joking or downright serious.

"I… I'd rather not," was all I could manage.

"Well, I wouldn't want to disoblige you, dear," he replied as if I'd asked him if there was going to be baboon brain for lunch. "So where was I? Oh yes! You see, Isabella, women who had a taste of the triple ecstasy vibrator are often left unsatisfied with an ordinary dick afterwards. This toy probably caused a lot of breakups…" Edward trailed off.

I swallowed with pain.

"… but since we're not a couple, I can use it as much as I want with you," he added in the end.

I was still lying down on the bed, ready to be the guinea pig once more. Edward inserted the vibrator in my sex and positioned it so that the two remaining appendages were in direct contact with my clit and my anus. This was a very peculiar invasion of my private parts, and while I should have felt ashamed at being used this way, I wasn't. Maybe I was really a slut and I just didn't have any opportunity to find out about that side of my personality sooner.

"Are you ready, Isabella?" my partner asked purely rhetorically.

_What woman in her right mind wouldn't want to be fucked senseless with a toy that might give her three orgasms at once?_

I closed my eyes to avoid his gaze and he turned the vibrator on. When it started to hum, three erogenous zones were stimulated at the same time. The sensations that took over me were… electrifying, for lack of a better word. I was receiving an inner massage from the vibrations of the dildo which was endowed with small balls, while my clitoris was being teased with the other part of the toy and another kind of voluptuous bliss was building all around my ass. I also had the impression that my blood was boiling in my veins. Yet it was only the beginning. After a few minutes of stimulation, Edward decided it was time to increase the level of intensity of the diabolical toy. The sensations became stronger and my arousal rose to its apex in matter of seconds.

I grabbed the headboards and moaned. My hips started to move on their own as a result of the rising pleasure radiating between my shaky legs. My clitoris surrendered first, having been worked tirelessly yet gently by the sex toy. I almost lost consciousness with the orgasm it provided. I couldn't remember getting as much pleasure from that spot before. But a few seconds later, another wave of ecstasy hit my anal region, where the other appendage was still vibrating.

Finally, when Edward realized that the two attachments had accomplished their purpose, he retracted them so he could thrust the main shaft deeper inside me. Now I was really dying. But then he increased the speed of the vibration at the same moment the toy hit a new sensitive spot. I climaxed for the third time, screaming even louder than before, but way past the stage of caring whether anyone could hear.

Edward leaned over and whispered, "Ten." I couldn't feel my limbs anymore and feared I would never be able to get off of the bed.

"I really think I've had enough now. I'm spent," I said between two erratic breaths.

The CEO glanced at me disapprovingly. "Not so fast, Isabella. There's still time left for me to test at least one more toy. You wouldn't want us to lose the race because of you, would you?" he asked softly. "It would be so frustrating for me to be forced to use the shower to jerk off as your friend Alice said."

The thought that Edward could end up not getting the opportunity to have me after all he'd done was unbearable, and for more reasons than one. He was trying to keep a physical distance from me, in a certain way, and therefore I could only appreciate his stately body visually. Even so, what I could see was very limited since unlike me he was fully clothed. I was more than determined to change this situation for my own benefit, as egocentric as it may sound.

However, it was also because I knew he wasn't indifferent to my charms – he had implied so himself repeatedly – and he must suffer terribly, what with being forced to keep his desire at bay. I felt guilty, even though I hadn't asked to be put in this situation. Besides, as he told me at the beginning of the session, _he_ was the one who wanted to get to know me.

_Well he got to know you all right, Bella, and he might get to know you even further very soon, but don't hope for anything else…_

"Don't make that face," he sighed. "You're extremely desirable, but I'm not going to die if I have to wait for a little while."

He smiled another killer smile. How could he be so sure he was going to win the race? How would he take it if he were defeated?

"And in the eventuality I lose, at least I'll have spent a very pleasant two hours in your company, beautiful Isabella," he went on as if he was inside my head during my last musings.

Strangely, my heart was palpitating every time he said my full name, whereas normally I preferred being called Bella. I felt myself blushing from head to toe.

"You're definitely not helping me when you blush like this, but I guess it's only fair. After all, perhaps you'd rather be somewhere else right now," he stated quietly.

Was he serious or just testing me?

"You're an imbecile, Edward Masen!" I snapped. "How dare you think I'd want to be some place else after you gave me ten orgasms in less than ninety minutes?"

_How dare you think I could return to my ordinary life when I leave this place? _

"Oh, you're a character!" he said, laughing. "Don't you know I was kidding you?"

"It's not funny," I pouted.

"Don't be angry. Hmm, I think another shock treatment would be beneficial for you," he replied, withdrawing a mysterious object from his pocket. "This little device is used to stimulate the G-spot and the clit, although it doesn't look like a conventional vibrator, as you can see."

The object he was holding was smaller than a vibrator and it was curved so as to be in contact with the G-spot once inside. At the other end was the clit teaser, covered with tiny projections. The toy wired to a remote control.

"Come on, Isabella, show me you can take some more," he pleaded with authority.

I didn't want to disappoint him. Once again I felt the anticipation deep down in my belly. I decided to change my position; I sat up with my knees bent and slightly spread so Edward could easily access my pussy and I rested my back against the headboard for more comfort. He put the stimulator inside me and stayed by my side with the remote and turned it on.

All of a sudden, I was overtaken with the feeling that I was going to melt right then and there. Melt or combust, I wasn't sure which one. My arousal grew so fast that I thought I was going to come right away. I took a deep breath to reduce my tension; I didn't want to climax too quickly because the delicious pressure inside and the stimulation to my clit felt sooo good. I gripped the bedspread tightly and let out several sensuous moans, more than aware just how wet I was getting.

"Let see what happens if I increase the intensity," Edward suggested.

He was staring at my entrance. Damn, I was probably going to die of embarrassment if my heart didn't give up before then. There was nothing to stop what happened next. The area occupied by the stimulator was hit by an orgasmic wave which culminated when the device was pressed a little harder on my G-spot. I lost track of time for a while, and when I came back to earth I realized I was soaking wet… abnormally so, actually. Crap, did I have an 'accident' while I was climaxing?

"I was almost certain from the start that I'd be able to have you squirt," Edward said with a wide smile.

I should have known he would want to see that, too… He turned the G-spot teaser off and slowly pulled it out, yet my clit was still swollen with need. Was he going to do something about it? Most assuredly, for he started massaging the area around it, taking his time, venturing his fingers along my folds, exploring some hidden zones while doing so, going down until he reached my lower hole before moving up again to where I was dying to be touched.

"Edward, please," I begged.

But he was merciless and followed the same path twice before focusing solely on my swelling nub, moving his fingers in circles and pressing oh so lightly. I wanted this moment to last forever, those few seconds when you're just on the edge of falling into an abyss of pleasure. But at the same time I couldn't hold it anymore. I arched my hips and moaned wantonly when a mind-blowing orgasm hit me in several waves of utter bliss. Seconds and seconds of ecstasy before I fell back on the other side of my climax. And suddenly it was pitch black and I was lost in a sea of oblivion.

**ooooo**

"Bella, Bella! Please, wake up!" I heard Alice's voice through a wall of marshmallow.

Maybe if I opened my eyes I could see her, but I lacked the strength to do so. Someone patted my cheeks with a cold compress and then I felt my eyelids being lifted so as to examine my eyes. That's how I saw Doctor Cullen bent over me, holding a little light to check if my pupils were dilated. Gathered around him were Alice, dying with concern, Esme holding the compress, and Edward, who was watching me with remorse and guilt all over his face. At least I thought those were the feelings distorting his features, but I couldn't read his mind. However, if he could have read mine, he would have known he didn't have anything to feel guilty about.

_Jeez, Bella, you should consider the possibility that Edward is just afraid you will sue him for putting you in that state…_

I tried to remember the last minutes that had elapsed before I lost consciousness. I had begun to feel weak, my stomach being empty since the day before, but I didn't tell Edward because I didn't want him to stop what he was doing. I also clearly remembered being naked during our activities. I couldn't help but wondering if I was still naked now, with all those people bending over me to verify that I wasn't dead. I needed to open my mouth and say something, but the doctor did it for me.

"You can be reassured, ladies. It seems your friend fainted because she had an episode of hypoglycemia. Did she have breakfast this morning?" he asked.

He had closed my eyelids and I left them that way, to avoid Edward's gaze.

"No, not really," Esme answered. "She only had orange juice."

_Orange juice followed by 12 orgasms. _

"Ah, all this is my fault!" the physician sighed. "I should have warned Garrett to ensure that you be fed properly."

"No, dear, I'd rather say it's _my_ fault," Esme replied. "I sat with her at the table; I should have encouraged her to eat more."

"Ah, those chicks who always want to lose weight!" I heard Emmett say disapprovingly.

He must have been farther away in the room because he was out of my sight.

"I'm sure a gorgeous plump creature of 250 pounds would make you very happy, Emmett," Rosalie retorted with sarcasm.

I couldn't see her either. I noticed, though, that she addressed the football player by his first name. I promptly straightened up on the couch I was lying on and finally opened my eyes.

"Hey there, not so fast!" Carlisle exclaimed. "You wouldn't want a relapse now, Ms. Swan, would you?"

I didn't answer. I noted I was wrapped in my bathrobe and I sighed in relief. Phew! What time was it? Was the race aborted because of my fainting?

"Alice, Rosalie, Esme, I'm so very sorry," I said weakly.

"Why do you say that, Bella?" Alice questioned. "I'm the one who's sorry. We shouldn't have insisted on prolonging the exercise…"

"It was a good thing that you insisted, on the contrary," Edward cut her off with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

He was still intensely staring at me but he wasn't looking gloomy anymore. His expression had changed when he realized I had nothing seriously wrong with me. Esme handed me an Oreo cookie as Garrett entered the room to take stock of the morning. I noticed Jasper was not in the room.

"So, since Ms. Swan had a mild discomfort, I was forced to interrupt the exercise. However, there were only five minutes left, which means it was almost over. I'm now going to listen to our charming guests' testimony and I'd ask the gentlemen to go join Mr. Whitlock in the dining room for lunch. We'll join you there momentarily."

_This is it, Bella. You're gonna have to tell all those nice people how Edward Masen pleasured you until you passed out… _

The businessman, the football player and the physician left the lounge. Garrett settled in one of the couches, but Rosalie made an offended pout to protest. "There's no way I'm going to reveal any detail of this experience to a man. I'd rather you go get Tanya. She's not very friendly, but I still prefer that my confidences fall on another woman's ear rather than yours!"

"As you wish, Ms. Hale," Garrett shrugged with resignation.

He left the room and shortly after Tanya replaced him on the sofa.

"You know, you don't need to disclose any details, ladies," the employee explained. "A number will suffice. Who wants to start?"

Esme volunteered. She wasn't shy about her sexuality.

"Carlisle made me climax eight times," she confided, as if she was announcing he gave her a box of Godiva chocolates.

"Fucking shit! It's more than the seven orgasms I had with Jasper," Alice exclaimed, very disappointed.

"Is that so? I had seven orgasms as well with Emmett," Rosalie said.

She didn't seem as disheartened as Alice. Maybe she didn't care about not going further with the handsome quarterback… at least for now.

Realizing it was now my turn to speak, I couldn't help but blush. Should I admit to my friends that I outdid them all hands down? I didn't want to make them feel sad, jealous or utterly mad at me. Could they be angry? After all it wasn't my fault if Edward knew how to sexually satisfy a woman so well. It was _his _pals who were going to sulk most. Moreover, if they came to learn the true motives for his presence here, they would rip him apart. _"… I lied to my friends and I had them believe I, too, needed therapy…"_

I thought about Edward who was waiting patiently in the dining room, longing for me. I couldn't lie just to please my friends, who seemed to be expecting more from their partners, could I? The rules were the rules.

"And what about you, Ms. Swan?" Tanya asked.

_Do you really want to make your BFFs die with envy, Bella? Are they even going to believe you had twelve orgasms? Who can possibly manage to climax that many times in less than two hours?_

"Six," I answered with a barely audible voice.

"Oh, sweetie, you must be so sad right now," Esme said, almost pitying me.

"That's unexpected," Alice went on. "I would have sworn that this Edward Masen was some kind of sex guru or something, if you know what I mean…"

"Pfft! The ones who brag the most are always the ones who act the least. Too bad for you, Bella," Rosalie sighed.

"It's settled, then. I'll announce the winner of the race to Garrett," Tanya concluded, standing up.

My three best friends did the same, but I didn't move from my place right away. I was glad I had said the darkest of lies so Esme could have her way with the striking doctor, I tried convincing myself. After all, they deserved to win the damn contest more than any other pairing.

I decided it was best not to face Edward, even though Tanya wasn't going to disclose any number and would just report that Carlisle had been the one who provided the most numerous orgasms to his partner. I had no difficulty imagining _my_ partner's anger when Garrett would announce the results to his clients… his anger and also his disappointment; I had a lump in my throat just thinking about it.

I returned to my bedroom and buried my head under my pillow to cry all the tears I had in my body without being heard or disturbed.

**Now, if Bella had told the truth, this story would be over next chapter. Would you like it to be over that soon?**

**That's what I thought...**

**I have two announcements to make: first, I'm sorry if Bella is not treated like a piece of trash in this story so far and I promise I will try to do better next chapter to correct this situation if that's what it takes to attract more readers and more reviews. I'm no Jadalulu but heck, what do I have to lose? (relax, my friends, I'm just kidding)**

**My second announcement is regarding my other story The slave who wouldn't obey. If you read it, like it and want to talk about it, I have a thread on Twilighted which was started by the devoted Furious Strength: http:(2 slashes) . ?f=44&t=15201**

**As devoted as Furious Strength in her own way is my lovely beta Just4ALE. Without her help I couldn't bring you this little smut fest.**

**By the way, if you liked this chapter, let me hear from you :-)**

**Milk**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, and I only own my wild imagination. Actually, that's not exactly true; I also have my marvelous beta Just4ALE without whom I'd never know what's happening on Twitter. And, as you may imagine, it's important to be aware of what's up on Twitter in case someone talks about me and I want to thank that person in person. So far I've heard only of one lady twitting about me, but we never know, maybe if you like this story and you spread the word about it I could get on the map sometimes before the end of this century. Okay, enough said. Read this chapter and let me know what you think of Edward when you're done...**

Fourth chapter

I cried myself to sleep, but not without reflecting on the reasons which led me to lie at the last minute instead of being honest with my friends.

At thirty, Edward Masen was the CEO of one of the largest businesses in the country. According to the tabloids, he consumed women like others consumed pancakes for breakfast – at will and without counting. The papers always seemed eager to recount Edward's and Emmett's love affairs and misconduct. Softag's head office was located in Chicago, and I'd read somewhere that Edward was currently living in the city as well. His house was in all probability a mansion like the one owned by Hugh Hefner, and I could easily imagine him surrounded by a bunch of platinum blond girls wearing cute animal outfits and willing to submit to all his fancies.

But he wasn't in the Windy City at the moment; he was in the Catskills with his friends because he wanted to get to know me.

_He made arrangements to spend the weekend with you, Bella. _

As for me, I was stupidly falling in love with this fancily-dressed, modern day Don Juan, despite the fact that we hadn't even technically slept together yet, fucking shit! Could I allow myself to go further with him if I was already emotionally involved based on his brief sexual experimentations with me? Now I felt like a bitch in heat and I was disgusted with myself. Not only was I sad for disappointing Edward, but I also felt guilty for having experienced so much pleasure at the hands of a "stranger." I was truly a depraved woman, worse than a prostitute: at least a prostitute was paid for her services.

I had to find a way to leave this place before Edward realized what was up with me. I would make him believe I wasn't attracted to him and that I'd agreed to participate to his foolish exercise only so I could have a little fun with no strings attached.

When I woke up again, the light in the room was different. It must have been the middle of the afternoon. I noticed that clothes had been left on a dresser by the door. I opted for a royal blue cotton dress and matching lingerie and I put everything on in haste, afraid that someone might enter the room and see me naked.

_Come on, Bella, how do you like knowing that Edward is now acquainted with every line and curve of your body?_

How the heck was I going to escape from the spa? At that moment, I knew I wouldn't be able to figure the way out because I was starving and had to do something about it if I didn't want to faint again.

When I exited the bedroom, I noticed that the establishment was abnormally silent, but I ignored it and I made my way to the kitchen. It was a large room equipped with state of the art appliances and nice wooden cupboards. It was the kind of kitchen advertised in magazines. As I walked barefoot toward the refrigerator, I realized that the floor was heated. I grabbed some bread, half & half cream for the coffee I planned to make, and I found honey and Nutella chocolate spread in one of the cabinets. I turned to put my supplies on the central island and just barely missed crashing into Edward, who'd snuck silently into the room and was now staring at me with a mix of fury and discontent in his emerald eyes. Suddenly, I wanted to disappear…

"Ah! There you are, you little devil in angel's clothing," he said, his voice barely concealing his wrath.

I was taken over by a hot flash and my heart skipped a beat. "Where… where are the others?" I stammered.

"Well, surely you have an inkling as to what Carlisle and Esme are doing right now, don't you?" he replied dryly.

I didn't answer. Instead I gulped loudly.

"As for your two other girlfriends, Emmett and Jasper took them for a sailboat ride on the lake," he continued.

His eyes narrowed and became two thin slits before he added, "It's funny how appearances can be deceiving sometimes."

I lowered my head to avoid his fiery gaze.

"I'd like you to look me in the eyes when I'm talking to you, Isabella," he said, putting his index finger under my chin to raise my head.

I was screwed. He was going to swallow me in one single bite. Crap.

"Tell me, dear. What do you think my pals and I discussed in the dining room while waiting for your return?" he asked.

I knew exactly what he wanted me to answer. I wasn't dumb, for God's sake! He must have chatted about his performance with his companions. I hadn't needed to count my orgasms; he had done it for me, and without error… the bastard!

"I'm going to spare you the details, darling," he answered, "because unfortunately, my friends can be disrespectful and graphic when describing their sexual prowess, although in this case it was to relate how they'd proceeded to accomplish their missions. Honestly, most of the time I wonder how my brother can be so vulgar; it's like we were raised by different parents…"

_Okay, spit it out so we can get over with…_

"In short," he went on, "it didn't take me long to discover I had fulfilled the mission with the best results."

_See, Bella? You were right. He speaks of what he did to you like a job he had to do and nothing else._

"I don't know which part is harder to stomach, Isabella: the fact that I looked like a liar in the eyes of my friends, or the fact that _you_ lied rather than simply refuse to sleep with me," he sighed, his voice deceptively unflustered.

I should have known that my behavior would hurt his pride.

_You're such an idiot, Bella._

I had to remain impassive. I never wanted Edward to learn that I couldn't sleep with him because I was afraid I'd fall even deeper and I'd never recover while he returned to his business like I never existed.

"Are you going to answer at last? Why did you lie?" he finally snapped.

"What do you want me to answer, Mr. Masen?" I replied with a monotone voice.

"Oh, I get it! You want to play the part of the damsel indifferent to everyone, huh, Isabella?" he questioned. "As you wish, then. But I'll warn you now that you're going to lose, the same way you'd lose if you played poker, pretty face."

He had been pacing while trying to get me to talk, but then he walked back toward me, put his hands on both sides of my shoulders and pinned me against the refrigerator. He lowered his head so that his flawless face was mere inches from mine and my heart started pounding. Not only hadn't he had my body, but he didn't kiss me either. At the time, I had assumed he feared spontaneous combustion.

_How about you, Bella? Wouldn't you like Edward's mouth somewhere other than on your pussy?_

I really felt I was on the verge of passing out again.

"If I don't eat something right now, I'm going to faint again," I said weakly.

I knew I was as pale as death and that was all it took for Edward to completely change his demeanor toward me. He put two slices of bread in the toaster and got more food out of the fridge – yogurt, preserves, Danish pastries – before he grabbed a plate and silverware.

"Leave it. I don't need your help to feed myself," I protested.

"Shut up and eat," he said, handing me a Danish.

I devoured it in three bites. After I gobbled up two more pastries, some toast with Nutella spread and a glass of milk, I commented, "Don't you have something else to do rather than watch at me stuff my face, Edward?"

"We are not done talking, Isabella. And I can be very patient when I need to be," he replied with honey in his voice. I could see he had resumed watching me like a cat watches a mouse. "It's nothing complicated, though. All I want from you is to tell me that you're not attracted to me," he added.

"Okay then. I'm not attracted to you. There, I said it. Good bye," I responded.

But I could feel the blush taking over my face…

_Okay then. You're so fucking attractive that my little lace panties are soaking wet. Happy now?_

"What did I just tell you about poker, Isabella?" Edward retorted with a crooked smile.

Then he started to unbutton his shirt and I thought I was going to have a heart attack. Was he going to strip in front of me? Oh my goodness, yes he was! Very slowly, he took his shirt off, and I couldn't help but admire his sculpted torso before looking away. However, it was too late; my imagination was already taking me to some places I'd promised not to venture into.

_You and Edward, both naked on a beach. You brush his muscular chest. He enjoys what you're doing and he becomes hard as a bull… Holy mother, help me!_

While I was lost in my fantasy, Edward continued to undress, so when I risked a glance in his direction again, he was in his birthday's suit, even more gorgeous than I envisioned, and he was now in the process of covering his stunning body with the honey that I'd left on the island counter. When he was done spreading honey all over his chest, he took the preserves and continued with his work, moving to his stomach and then going down. I was enthralled with his actions as I followed all his moves and I almost fell off my stool when I saw him spread a thick layer of Nutella on his erect dick. I started aching deep down in my belly and I instantly stood up to avoid getting the seat wet.

"Edward, please, stop it right now!" I breathed.

But of course he ignored me. Obviously, if I didn't want to watch him put on this show for me, I could leave the kitchen, but I didn't… Gosh, what if his erection lasted since morning? Fucking hell, it was probably on the edge of killing him! And all this was my fault…

"So, darling, are you truly ready to swear on your mother's grave that I don't affect you at all?" Edward asked, closing the distance between us.

I didn't have time to fend off his next move. He lifted the hem of my dress and put his hand at the apex of my legs, directly on the spot where I was all wet with desire.

"Interesting. Your pussy doesn't seem to agree," he said confidently if not victoriously.

I let myself slowly sink to the heating floor and rested against the island. Why wasn't I struck by lightning right then and there?

"All right, Edward. You win, I confess," I whispered, my eyes shut tightly to avoid his triumphant expression.

"What do you confess?" he asked. His voice was so close to my ear, I peeked to see his location.

He bent down at my side, slid his fingers in my panties and ventured along my folds and entrance. Shit, I didn't want him anywhere near my clit…

_I confess that I'd want you to fuck me hard and fast right away with your weapon of mass seduction… _

"I confess that I lied to Tanya so that your friend Carlisle could have some fun with my friend Esme. Not because I didn't want a good fuck with you, quite the contrary," I admitted reluctantly so he would stop teasing.

_Now get dressed before I jump on you… or worse._

"I think your confession deserves to be rewarded, Isabella," he declared, all joyful.

He removed his hand from my panties and started to strip me. I didn't have the courage or the will to resist anymore. Once I was naked, he basted my body in the same fashion he did his, sending me soaring when he lingered on my breasts and between my legs.

My skin was burning with need at the thought of what was going to happen next. Edward went to fetch something in the pocket of his pants strewn on the floor and came back holding a black velvet handkerchief.

He covered my eyes while explaining, "Trust me, my dear, all the sensations will be increased tenfold if I deprive you of your sight, because you'll have to rely on your other senses more."

A moment passed by before I felt the CEO's tongue at the base of my neck, acclimating me to the feeling before moving down to where the feast was set.

Immersed into total darkness, I could hear the slightest sound, mostly coming from the appliances in the kitchen. I focused all my attention on my tactile feelings. Edward trailed his tongue along my right collarbone, licking the honey before it became too sticky and uncomfortable, and then he followed the same path on my left shoulder. I tried to keep my breath even, but when he began to feast on my breasts, it became harder to do so. My heart threatened to leap out of my chest as my arousal increased.

Edward's tongue traced increasingly larger circles around my nipple, wandering farther from the center and approaching the curvy line to get rid of all the honey. I was feeling waves of ecstasy at each pass and I felt like I was undergoing the effects of a euphoric drug. After he repeated the same thing on my other breast, I was begging for mercy, but the snack was far from over. My stomach was covered with blueberry preserves and a layer of Nutella was spread on my sex and my inner thighs. While Edward was striving to remove the sugar from my body, I was able to better regulate my pulse.

"Aren't you afraid you'll end up in a diabetic coma if you eat so many sweets?" I sneered to hide my growing turmoil.

"Nope. I just need to abstain for the remainder of the year, beautiful Isabella. It's not as difficult as it seems…" he replied quietly.

The most anticipated part of my 'reward' was seconds away now. I knew Edward was positioned between my legs because I could feel his breath near the center of my arousal. He resumed his licking with even more fervor, or so it seemed. He slowly moved his tongue up my left thigh, and then down my right. Up and down, down and up, until all the chocolate spread was gone. I was dying with desire and I let out a moan; Edward was about to tackle the main course. All feverish with contentment, I felt his lips on my mound, but rather than continuing licking, he covered it with kisses. Holy fuck, was he losing his mind? And while he was doing that, my pussy was on fire. I badly needed my release, and fast.

At last, he went back to business; his tongue traced my labia several times to clean it up, then it took possession of my ready to burst clitoris. He must have realized I was almost there, because once again he took my nub in his mouth and sucked it up like it was a delightful tidbit. I arched my pelvis as I felt the orgasmic wave hit me instantly. It was a good thing I was already on the ground, or else I would have collapsed from excessive pleasure. Now I had only one thought in mind: eating Edward alive.

"My turn!" I said, breathless.

Edward took my hands in his to guide me to him. Touching him allowed me to notice that he was kneeling in front of me. The first thing I did was bury my face in his chest hair covered with honey. I licked his hardened nipples stroke by little stroke, then the rest of his torso, taking my time but also knowing that what I wanted most was to quickly help him get his release. So I ventured lower after only a few minutes, and my nervous hand brushed Edward's engorged shaft. I heard him breathe louder. I didn't want him to languish any longer. I licked the tip of his cock and then I went down his length and up again, trying to remove the most chocolate with each pass of my tongue. However, I was far from satisfied with the pressure I exerted with just my licking; I wanted to provide stronger sensations. I put his entire shaft into my mouth, risking choking in my hurry, and started sucking and pumping. That's when I heard Edward ordering, "Stop! That's enough!" I halted immediately and hastily backed up against the central island.

Something was very wrong: Edward's voice had come from the other side of the kitchen. I took the handkerchief off and then I felt I was going to die of shame. The man facing me was _not _Edward Masen. It was a guy with blond hair and blue eyes whose down on the chest was the only thing that could compare to Edward's. And his erection, if I wanted to be honest. He was smiling at me as if he'd told the best joke of the century.

"Isabella, dearest, allow me to introduce my invaluable assistant, Mike Newton," Edward said with a sweet voice while walking back toward us. Then he addressed the man who traded places with him, "You can take a shower and go back to work, Mike. I won't need your services anymore. Thanks again, by the way…"

"The pleasure was all mine, Ed," Mike answered, standing up and staring intensely at me. "Miss," he bowed his head to salute me and grabbed a towel off the counter.

He was still snickering when he left the room. The question that immediately popped into my head was also probably all over my face, for Edward commented, stepping closer to me, "You'll never know whether it was me or Mike who went down on you, Isabella. I'll carry that secret with me to my grave."

"You, filthy bastard!" I yelled, turning as red as a boiled lobster. "And after that, you want me to believe that you respect women? You're just a jerk, a pervert and an opportunist!"

I picked up my clothes and stood up, trembling in indignation and humiliation.

"You're even more ravishing when you're angry, you know," the businessman stated.

I wanted to strangle him. But my subconscious said something else.

_You're just a toy, a sex slave at the mercy of a deranged man's fantasies, Bella. And the worst part is that you're ready to ask for more, exactly like he predicted. Don't you have any morals, girl?_

"I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm out of this frigging place!" I shouted, snatching a towel and making my way toward the door.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be possible, doll face," Edward said while gathering his personal effects. "This spa is located in the wild, 100 miles from civilization."

Fucking crappy shit.

"How the hell did you get us here then?" I asked, utterly irate.

"We took my Volvo, but we had to walk a long way nevertheless, just like you did to access your campsite."

I was in the door frame.

"Just so that things are clear between us in the future, Isabella…" he was dragging the words.

"I'm listening to you for the last time, Edward. You'd better choose your words very carefully," I cut him off, annoyed and impatient to wash my skin so as to get rid of the sugar still stuck to it.

"Don't you dare lie at my expense ever again. My revenge was sweet this time – in more ways than just one – but I can stop playing nice if I deem that I'm being fooled or that someone wants to malign my reputation," he concluded.

I didn't answer. All things considered, Edward was indeed an arrogant son of a bitch.

**ooooo**

After several minutes in the shower, my anger faded away little by little, as if the water had the power to make it disappear like it did the sugar. I wasn't pleased with the immoral game Edward had played, but his retaliation could indeed have been worse. In fact, I came to realize, what happened in the kitchen merely added fuel to the fire of my desire. The bastard was going to wear me down and send me jumping off the Verrazano Bridge.

_You're outright pitiful, Bella, to put yourself in that emotional state for a man you didn't even know yesterday morning._

I returned to the bedroom to put on something more decent than the blue dress. I didn't want to be an object of temptation either. When I came back to the main area, I was ready to start over and act as if nothing ever happened between Edward and me.

_You can pretend all you want, Bella, but who do you think you're gonna fool?"_

I was pleasantly surprised to see that my friends were all back; Esme from her little 'fuckery' with Carlisle, and Rosalie and Alice from their sailboat ride with Emmett and Jasper. The three of them were dressed to damn all the saints in heaven. With my pastel green outfit, I wasn't looking bad either.

"Ah, glad to see you, Bella!" Alice exclaimed, all excited. "Some nap you had, girl!"

Ha! Ha! I was certainly not going to correct her if she thought I'd been sleeping during all this time. It was better if my friends didn't learn what I'd been up to. I was too embarrassed to tell them anyway.

Through the glass wall, I could see the sun setting over the large tree ridges.

"Do you have an idea what's in store for the evening?" I asked innocently.

"Garrett wants us to go wait for our instructions in the lounge," Esme answered.

She looked elated, and I was pleased to be the cause of her happiness.

"What a day we had!" Rosalie sighed, contented too. "Playing naughty games with the best quarterback on the East coast and then giving him navigation tips on a Bombardier 4.8… Thank God we didn't capsize due to the wind, because I'm telling you the water is chilly over here!"

I was half horrified and half confused listening to her. I had enough trouble keeping my balance on solid ground; I couldn't imagine what I'd do on a small boat. And I couldn't envision Rosalie riding on a sailboat in the outfit she was wearing at the moment, but maybe she had time to change without me noticing. We all made our way to the cozy den and I decided to sit among a pile of oriental cushions directly on the floor. My companions sat on the couch behind me, and moments later Garrett entered the room with his clients. My heart did a somersault in my chest at the sight of Edward, dressed stylishly and looking more confident than ever. I wondered if his pals knew about his lewd shenanigans. They all sat on the couch facing ours and Garrett cleared his throat before speaking.

"Gentlemen, I'm quite sure that what's been planned for this evening will be to your liking," he started. "Our four lovely guests are going to offer you a singing and dancing performance…"

"A striptease?" Emmett interrupted, his face glowing upon hearing our host's explanations.

I blushed for the umpteenth time today. Surely it wasn't what Garrett meant, was it?

"Mr. Masen, have a little restraint, please. Do I have to remind you that you're here to learn respect toward women? In that context, it's out of question to have Misses Platt, Brandon, Hale and Swan strip with the only purpose for you to get an eyeful. Here's what this is rather about. Each of our guests is going to pick a song that she'll have to sing while dancing. You, gentlemen, will be the judges and will have to rate each performance. At the end of the show, the one who will have collected the most points will get to sleep with her partner should she decide she wants to. But in case you'd be tempted to favor your partner without regard to her real talents, Tanya and Kate will serve as supplementary judges."

As he spoke those last words, the two gorgeous employees joined us. At least I was assured to lose this contest, for if I could sing fairly well, I wasn't worth a penny on a dance floor. Rosalie was almost guaranteed of winning, if only because of the sexiness that naturally emanated from her. Then again it was supposed to be a talent show, not a beauty contest… and besides I'd never heard her sing. Alice was a former trained ballerina; could it play to her advantage? As for Esme, she spent her spare times doing renovations on her condo. She never went clubbing. But she was part of a choir…

Garrett approached Esme with the silver box for her to pick the first song, which she did with no sign of unease. She handed him the small piece of paper.

"Esme Platt's song is going to be _Material Girl_," he announced.

I noticed there was a giant screen on one of the walls; Garrett used a remote control to turn it on. Right away the room was filled with the background music to accompany Esme's performance. She stood up and walked to the center, then started to move with the tempo. I would have liked to have her composure. Oh well, I'd only have to pretend I was in front of the class doing my impersonation of Miss Swan, the teacher who marveled at the literary work of Joyce Carol Oates and Harper Lee.

The lyrics of the song appeared on the screen and Esme's voice joined the music:

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_

_I think they're O.K._

_If they don't give me proper credit_

_I just walk away…_

…'_Cause we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl_

_You know that we are living in a material world_

_And I am a material girl…_

During her performance, Esme improvised a few steps, but it wasn't her forte. However, she did very well with the song that was popular when she was just a baby. Garrett had distributed the voting sheets to his clients and they were now grading my friend, assisted in this task by Tanya and Kate. After a short while, our host came to me with the box. I picked one of the remaining papers and gave it back to him.

"Isabella Swan is going to sing _Mercy_," he said loud enough to shatter my eardrums.

I slowly got up when the first bars of the song started. I guess it was as good a tune as any other, given my limited talent, but how ironic it was that I had to sing a stupid piece about a girl being under some kind of spell, exactly like I was. As I made my way to the center of the room, I noted that Edward was emphatically staring at me. His gaze would have distracted the most experienced dancer on _So You Think You Can Dance?_ It was plausible that the P.I. he'd hired had reported my notorious clumsiness to him and he was taking advantage of the situation to make me look even worse than I already was, just to add insult to injury. I tried my best to ignore him and began to sing:

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I love you but I gotta stay true_

_My moral's got me on my knees_

_I'm begging please_

_Stop playing games…_

…_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why won't you release me?_

_You got me begging you for mercy_

_Why don't you release me?_

_I said release me…_

Of course I didn't dare making one single side step, for fear of tripping and falling head first on the floor. Then again the thick carpet would have absorbed the impact. Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle silently evaluated my performance. I was positive that if I had a look at their ballots, I'd find myself very poorly graded.

Next it was Alice's turn; her song was _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. After my static performance, Alice's jumps and footwork could only appear worthy of a professional dancer:

_I come home in the morning light_

_My mother says when you gonna live your life right_

_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones_

_And girls they want to have fun_

_Oh girls just want to have fun…_

There was no doubt that Alice was outclassing Esme and me hands down. But then, Rosalie's pick was _Bad Romance_, and Alice's victory seemed far less obvious, and for good reasons. It so happened that Rose knew Lady Gaga's choreography by heart and she decided to show off for our benefit and also to spellbind the four men who were certainly not indifferent to the view of my friend making suggestive moves repeatedly. Rosalie being a thousand times more striking and sexier than Lady Gaga, her number alone made being lost in the middle of nowhere on a 'managing sexual impulses seminar' worth it:

_Ohohohohohohoh - caught in a bad romance_

_Ra Ra ah ah Roma roma ma Gaga oh la la! __Want your bad romance_

_I want your ugly - I want your disease - I want your everything _

_As long as it's free - I want your love - Love love love_

_I want your love - I want your drama - The touch of your hand _

_I want your leather studded kiss in the sand - I want your love_

_Love love love - I want your love - You know that I want you_

_And you know that I need you - I want it bad - A bad romance _

_I want your love and – I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance – I want your love and_

_All your lover's revenge – You and me could write a bad romance…_

This wasn't the best song to learn how to speak English well and certainly not the kind of lyrics I'd want to analyze with my students, but it would have been perfect in a class of introduction to _pole dancing_. Rosalie regained her seat, all shining with sweat. I had to admit she delivered the best performance of the evening.

"Fucking hell, Rosalie, we can't say you don't know how to turn a guy on!" Emmett blurted out.

He looked totally bewitched by the former model. She shot him her brightest smile. It was amazing that mere hours earlier she'd tried to disfigure him. Something I didn't want to think about must have happened during the orgasm race or the sailboat ride…

Garrett waited a few minutes and then collected the ballots from the six judges. He briefly browsed them before declaring, "The performance that got the most points is Miss Hale's. Her partner Emmett can ask her for the night, if that's her desire."

It was clear to me that my friend _would_ accept the Patriots player's offer, otherwise why put in so much effort to impress the audience? But it was also true that she loved to be admired just for the sake of it. Emmett would have the chance to spend the whole night with her. It was much more than what had been offered to Doctor Cullen and Esme. I truly hoped he deserved it, but if it was Rosalie's wish, everything was for the best. It was a pity, though, that Jasper had to withhold his appetite, considering the way he was staring at the exquisite and sylphlike fashion designer.

Lost in my thoughts, I let the others leave the lounge to have dinner. I'd resolved to act as if there was nothing at all between Edward and me, but it would be easier to keep my resolve if I wasn't near him. In other word, I had to avoid him at all cost.

_Don't you see that the only way you can keep that kind of resolution is by removing yourself from Edward's presence for good? You know very well what's going to happen if you stay here just one more day. You'll fall into his arms because you can't play him anymore. He's going to take advantage of you and throw you away like an old tissue when he's done with you. Is that what you want, Bella?_

After I pondered over all the possible outcomes and understood that remaining here risked my emotional well-being, I decided I was going to leave through the back door in the middle of the night. I'd leave a note explaining the situation to my friends.

**Bonus question: Who can name the gorgeous actor featured with Madonna in her video Material Girl? (He still has a stunning ass to this day…)**

**My lovely beta Just4ALE was asking why the hell those girls need to win a contest if they want to sleep with Garrett's clients. The answer is they actually don't need any permission to sleep with whoever they want, as we will get to learn in the next chapter.**

**Until then... feel free to let me know if you think Edward did treat Bella like a piece of trash like I said he would (half joking) **

**Milk**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer created the Twilight saga and its characters, and I created the dickhead Edward featured in this story. And believe it or not, my French readers fell in love with the asshole. Well, maybe he's not such a jerk after all... Tell me what you think after reading this. See you at the bottom, and oh, thanks so much to all of you for the record number of reviews I got last time!**

Fifth chapter

**BPOV**

Actually, since I didn't have a watch and there was no alarm clock in the big room I was sharing with my friends, I had no idea exactly what time it was when I put my plan into action. I only hoped that everything went according to my expectations.

First, I planned to walk deep into the woods, as there was no road to access the spa directly. I wouldn't stop until I crossed a path that would lead me to civilization, no matter how long it took. I had no doubt that I'd end up at a gas station or snack bar sooner or later, and then I could call Jessica Stanley, my roommate, and ask her to come pick me up. Moreover, I was convinced that Edward was exaggerating when he said the spa was a hundred miles away from the closest town.

Thank God I still had my wallet; it was the only personal effect I wasn't deprived of during my morning shower. I wouldn't have to beg for money on my way home.

While everyone was in the dining room, I snuck into the administrative office and I found what I needed to write the note to my friends in a little desk. I wanted to reassure them about my departure.

In addition, my inspection of some areas of the establishment allowed me to find the main entrance where several coats and jackets were hanging on hooks; there were also many pair of boots strewn all over the floor. When I saw the warm clothes and footwear, I thought at least I might avoid catching pneumonia while venturing out into the forest.

I returned to my room, all confident that I was doing what was best for my peace of mind. I wrote the short note and put it under my pillow. Then I lay down under my blanket even though it was not 9 p.m. yet, according to the clock in the hall.

Alice and Esme joined me a lifetime later. They told me – without sparing any details – how their partners had managed to pleasure them over and over again. I wished I was deaf, if not dead. Gosh, my friends had no modesty whatsoever…

"Carlisle Cullen is a magician, Bella. His hands can do tricks you wouldn't believe," Esme confided. "He did things to me… that I didn't even think were possible before he tried them. It's fortunate he's not a gynecologist, or else his patients would all come undone on his exam table just as a result of his touching."

"And what about the fucking part after the race?" I asked just to look interested. In my head, I was already running through the woods, fleeing this wicked place that had turned me into a common whore.

Esme just sighed with contentment. This was confusing to no end. If I were to believe Edward, his pals were a bunch of dickheads who didn't give a shit about the pleasure they should give their conquests because they were only seeking their own sexual satisfaction. But obviously Carlisle didn't behave like a beast toward Esme, or she wouldn't think so well of him.

"Ah, poor Bella!" Alice went on, echoing Esme's comment after the lie I told them hours before. "You must have stayed hungry with Edward Masen, whereas in my case, Jasper went down on me repeatedly; he was relentless. I had a blast!"

Her teasing tone made me want to slap her. If she knew the truth, she'd be the one that would be pitied. But I wasn't complaining and I wanted them to stop singing their "Poor Bella" tune. I finally snapped. "That's enough! I haven't been singled out and put somewhere to dry like a piece of sausage, for Christ's sake!" I could be very harsh with my childhood companions when they treated me like a victim or a little kid. "Edward performed admirably considering my limited capacities to… to enjoy myself," I said with a broken voice.

_Something to add to the rumor mill…_

Come to think of it, suggesting that I was frigid was as good a way of restoring Edward's reputation as any other. In fact, it was likely the best way to justify his performance. If I could make my friends think I had some physiological problem preventing me from enjoying sex, there was a huge chance they would tell Edward's pals who, in turn, would bemoan the fact that the CEO was coupled with a frigid woman in the first place. I owed him that much before disappearing from his life forever; he would feel even worse for what he did to me after realizing I tried to fix his reputation. That is, assuming he was feeling bad at the moment…

_I wouldn't bet on that, Bella. Obviously Edward likes to humiliate women and he really thinks you deserved to be treated like a slut._

Esme looked me straight in the eyes for a long while before asking, "Good Lord, Bella, do you mean you lied to Tanya and that you actually didn't climax at all during the race?"

Yes, that was the conclusion to be drawn, evidently.

It seemed Esme felt guilty all of a sudden. However, _I_ was the one sinking deeper into a shithole with all my lies. And what for? To untarnish the image of a guy who used me to play in a scene worthy of the sleaziest XXX movie?

"Well, Bella," Alice continued, "you should have told Garrett that you were disadvantaged to begin with. I'm sad for you, but I also think that it wasn't fair for Edward."

Yeah, dear Alice, that's exactly what I want you to believe, I thought upon hearing her saying she was sorry for Edward. I was also glad, at that moment, to be somewhat private about my sexual experiences, even with my closest friends, or else my excuse wouldn't hold water.

"I'd rather we all forget about what happened today, okay?" I concluded. "It's painful enough for me as it is to think that the race was lost in advance for Edward. If you keep blaming me for everything, I won't be able to sleep. Besides, what does it matter if I can't have orgasms? We're here to help Garrett's clients to learn control, respect and good manners toward women. None of them need to know that I have a problem, right? As long as the next exercise isn't centered on the whole sexual gratification business, I'll do okay."

Alice and Esme didn't argue with me and I buried my head under the pillow to make them understand that I wanted to sleep. It was clear that leaving before dawn wasn't just an option anymore; it had become a necessity. If the girls came to learn all the truth about my two hours with Edward, they would never forgive me for lying and wouldn't want me as their friend anymore. With no friends, I'd be forced to buy a one-way bus ticket back to Forks. I'd heard that Forks High School was seriously short of good literature teachers nowadays…

A few hours after this exchange, it was time to leave. Needless to say I didn't close my eyes at all; I was too afraid that if I fell asleep, I might not be able to wake up on time. I got off the bed quietly, grabbed my wallet, and left the room in silence. Once in the lobby, I blindly chose one of the coats hooked on a peg. The surrounding darkness wasn't helping, but I wasn't going to chicken out just because I couldn't see what I was doing. After I put the coat on, I found a pair of boots to complete my attire. I had no idea if the boots matched each other, but I couldn't care less. They were definitely a bit too large, but that would do for my nocturnal expedition.

The main door wasn't locked from the inside, so I had no problem opening it. Suddenly, I was outside, and a cold wind blew in my face to greet me. I ignored the shiver that ran through me, too happy to be free. I took a few steps into the night, lit only by the full moon. All I could make out around me was the outline of the trees. It formed an endless wall wherever I looked. The lake Edward had mentioned must have been located on the other side of the spa. At least I was in no danger of plunging into it by accident if I walked straight ahead.

I entered the forest, lifting my feet very high on each step so I wouldn't stumble over any roots or vegetation. I had to be very vigilant and look for low tree branches and bush stems that threatened to scratch my face with every step I took.

I walked for a long time, repeating the same movements over and over, trying not to think about the hunger that started to gnaw at me and about my increasing exhaustion. The huge trees, conifers and deciduous, merged into an indistinct and dense mass around me, a mass that I had to bypass or climb when I found dead trunks blocking my way on the non-existent path. I fell countless times in my haste. The ground under my feet was becoming more challenging, sometimes ascending, sometimes descending, contributing to the fatigue that I soon couldn't ignore anymore. In addition, my limbs were chilled by the wet and the cold, and I started shivering non-stop. I had to keep going, dammit; it was impossible for me, at this stage, to find my way back to the spa.

The sky over the treetop was getting lighter but it was obvious, when it remained grayish, that the sun wasn't going to make an appearance today. As I raised my eyes to make that sad observation, my right foot inadvertently slipped on a rock covered with moss, and I suddenly found myself hurtling head first down a steep hill. I rolled like a ball, literally, to the bottom of the slope where my fall was stopped – but not absorbed – by the trunk of a young fir. The last thing I remember was hitting my head against the tree before I lost consciousness…

**ooooo**

**EPOV**

The little show in which Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Isabella performed turned out to be very entertaining. The four young women that we spent an entire evening admiring a few weeks earlier in a Manhattan restaurant didn't disappoint at all. When I returned to Chicago, I'd offer Jazz something of great value to show him how grateful I was to him for organizing this retreat in the company of such charming ladies; I was debating between a Porsche 911 Turbo and a Ferrari F430. It really didn't matter because Jazz didn't know shit about sport cars. They were all alike to him. All the same, like women. I wondered if he really thought that the pretty nymph he was coveting was interchangeable with any girl met in the street. I sincerely hoped not.

I had the rest of the evening to reflect on a lot of things. I sat at the dining room table with the others even though I wasn't hungry – how could I be, after all the sweets I had in the afternoon – and just listened to the conversation. Emmett and Rosalie slipped away after ten minutes, sparing us more of their non-stop kissing and nibbling. My brother definitely had no restraint, and this gorgeous blonde who had fallen for his charms, or lack thereof in my opinion, didn't seem coy either. The lucky bastard was going to spend a night of sexual frenzy with her.

Eventually, the conversation between the rest of us took a more philosophical turn. I don't have any particular aversion for that kind of discussion, but the joyfulness of my companions, at the end of a day that, from my standpoint, had been full of crap, was making me more miserable. It should have been such a happy moment, but it wasn't.

Okay, I needed to be a little more honest with myself. The day hadn't been ALL shitty. It had started fairly well, actually.

Isabella Swan… Bella. I wanted to know her completely the second I laid eyes on her in the little tapas bar where, according to the private investigator I hired a few days later, she liked to go with her friends. I was willing to do anything to see her again, including lying to my pals to take part in a seminar on managing sexual impulses. Ha! As if I was a teenager unable to stop myself from shooting my load at the sight of a naked woman in a porn magazine… How Carlisle, Jazz and Emmett could believe the stories I told them as a proof of my deviant behavior, I'd never know. I guess the tabloids did a damn good job at spreading lies about my private life.

According to the most popular among those rags, I slept with a different woman every week; sometimes it was even every night, and it wasn't unusual for me to take three or four at a time during my private parties. There were plenty of pictures in the papers to prove it. And yet, most of those "affairs" were pure invention. Since the beginning of the year, I had courted three women, and only one of them had ended up in my bed. Assuredly, none of those three young ladies ever appeared in the tabloids. I would probably have sued the paper that dared write about my actual love life without permission. For the rest, I didn't give a shit… although everything changed the instant I saw Isabella last month. The seminar was the perfect excuse and I couldn't pass it up. I would have the occasion to finally talk with this beautiful girl who seemed endowed with a multitude of qualities. According to the P.I., she was generous, intelligent, dedicated and… single.

I confess that this morning's exercise wasn't the most appropriate introduction, but I'd convinced myself that if I was able to make Isabella come multiple times in the first hour spent with her, chances were she'd want to know me better afterward. I didn't think about how _I _was going to react when I saw her naked. She was intimidated, yet willing to let me play with her for the purpose of the exercise.

_Stupid Edward, what did you expect was going to happen? What normal man wouldn't have hardened like a bull at the sight of such a beautiful woman?_

Fuck. As soon as I'd laid my eyes on her gorgeous breasts, I'd thought it more prudent to leave the room right away before I lost control and jumped her. But I had to resist; it was precisely the goal of this whole therapeutic session.

_Therapeutic my ass!_

Hell, when I felt my dick become quickly painfully hard in my pants, I thought I was the one who'd need therapy when I left that place…

The more I reflected on everything that had happened, the more I was convinced I'd be good for the nut house after my stay here. The reason was very simple: Isabella Swan was driving me insane. First, she drove me mad with desire with all the things she allowed me to do to her, reacting beyond my expectations to it all. And then she drove me mad with rage when I found out that she lied to Tanya about the results of the race, making me look like a liar in front of my friends. I was ready from the start to accept her refusal. After all, it was her right to not want to sleep with me. What made me angry was the fact that during our erotic games, I was led to believe that she intended to let me have her if I won the race. But instead, she misled me and made me look like an awful lover.

_Do you really think Isabella could consider you as her lover, Edward? Asshole! She didn't know you two days ago; why would she fall into your arms today?_

So I plotted a little revenge against my tormentor. Nothing terrible or with severe consequences, I thought. Just a ploy to teach this girl a lesson after she yanked my chain and had a good time thanks to me. I couldn't even call her a cocktease; she did nothing but comply with my commands, and even though she inflamed my desire like no other woman had ever done before, she was probably never aware of it. Well, she must have suspected the effect she had on men; she was not _that_ innocent after all…

It was fortunate that I asked my assistant Mike Newton to accompany me to the seminar, or I wouldn't have been able to go through with my plan. When I told him what I wanted, he drooled with anticipation.

"Too bad you don't want to share Isabella's treasures with me, Ed," Mike sighed.

"I'm not paying you to go mess in my garden," I told him. "As it is, you will take enough advantage of her if we pull this off."

I wasn't happy with the thought of letting Isabella give Mike a blow job, but it was a necessary evil. My alpha male pride needed a boost and, besides, I didn't intend to let him have a release. The emotional state I was in made me feel like I could kill any man who came in this little devilish woman's mouth. I didn't want to share her with anyone, Christ!

Everything went perfectly according to my plan, I have to admit that much. But I had humiliated Isabella to the point that she'd never forgive me. I was so fucking screwed…

Finally, a new day began, and I wondered how I was even able to sleep last night after all that happened. It was only seven a.m., but I was feverish and I knew it was a waste to lie down in my bed, brooding dark thoughts. After all, maybe today I could make amends to the woman of my dreams. Who could say whether, with a lot of patience, I could win Isabella's heart? And it so happened that I had tons of patience in reserve. That's what I was musing about on my way back from the shower room.

There was a bit of action going on, after a night that was quiet for everyone (I assumed) but my brother and the stunning Rosalie; I heard them through the walls before sinking into a deep slumber. I dressed in a hurry and walked to the dining room where breakfast was waiting. Mike, Carlisle, Garrett and the charming Esme were already at the table. Esme didn't know that Carlisle was so impressed with her work that he had contacted her firm to award it a large development contract for a center he was building to accommodate the parents of the children he was treating.

While I had expected Emmett's and Rosalie's absence, I was surprised when I noticed that Jasper and Alice were missing as well. Then again, I should have known that those two wouldn't wait for the outcome. If I didn't feel so helpless at the moment, in addition to being sexually frustrated, I would have laughed at the irony of the situation. I was the only one who didn't have any true motive to justify my presence here, and yet I was also the only one who didn't get laid. Go figure… Those reflections made me wonder how long Isabella was going to ignore me. I hadn't seen her since the end of the singing and dancing last night, and that was almost twelve hours ago.

All of a sudden, someone pulled me out of my musing.

"Oh, Edward, I'm truly sorry for you!" Carlisle said, staring at me with a desolate smile.

I had no idea what he was talking about and I frowned in confusion. "Sorry for me?" I repeated stupidly. "Why?"

"Esme told me about Isabella. It's really sad, that's for sure," he went on.

"Carlisle!" Esme exclaimed, suddenly sounding pissed. "I told you not to say anything!"

"Explain yourselves, both of you!" I replied harshly, starting to freak out.

Didn't they just insinuate there was something wrong with Isabella? Was she terminally ill? That would explain why Esme had discussed her case with Carlisle in his capacity as a physician. I felt my features slowly droop.

"I think Edward has the right to know about Isabella," Carlisle justified himself, still addressing Esme.

I was going to jump at his throat if he didn't spit it out now.

"What the fuck is wrong with Isabella? Is she sick?" I asked nervously, waiting for the confirmation that would make the ground collapse under my chair.

"Okay, Carlisle, you're right," Esme conceded. "He's entitled to learn the truth, but you're going to tell him, not me. I don't want Isabella coming back at me for the leak. And besides you're the doctor; you're in a better position to give away any detail…"

They were driving me crazy with anxiety. I wanted to scream bloody murder.

"Stop worrying, Edward. Isabella's not sick," Carlisle answered after too long a wait.

"What's up with her then?" I repeated, my patience wearing thin.

"You need to promise you won't tell her what I'm about to confide in you," my friend continued.

Shit, he was really clueless about Isabella and me. He seemed to think we were close. Didn't he notice that she'd been avoiding me like the plague?

"For Christ's sake, say it already! I'm tired of you being so cryptic!" I snapped.

"All right, all right. Isabella lied yesterday, about, um, you know…" he trailed off.

He didn't want to elaborate, probably because he was watching his language in front of Esme.

"What? You think it's news to me? I know damn well that she lied! Did you forget what _I_ told you?" I questioned, overwrought.

"It doesn't matter what you said. Because it turns out that she has a physiological condition that prevents her from experiencing pleasure during sex!" Carlisle replied.

My jaw dropped. Holy shit, this girl was the devil! What the hell did she tell Esme?

"Please, Edward, don't be angry at her," the architect sighed. "The poor girl feels terribly guilty because she knew from the beginning that you couldn't win the race…"

I didn't answer right away; I was too shocked. I tried to understand the reason behind this new lie. Her nature was to put other people's happiness before her own. That's why she had lied in the first place about the number of orgasms I gave her; she was willing to sacrifice her time with me and have Esme get to know Carlisle better instead. I could follow her logic until then. I had no idea what number she told Tanya, but it was clear she hadn't confessed to being frigid then or else Garrett would have cancelled the race and there wouldn't have been any winner at all, which wasn't Isabella's intent. Suddenly, I had an epiphany. I could imagine her friends' reaction when they learned about my so-called mediocre performance. They must have laughed at my expense and pitied Isabella. But Miss Swan hated being pitied, and she also must have felt some remorse for what she did…

_Isabella lied again to save your reputation, Edward. She did so even after the wicked trick you played on her. Are you proud of yourself now? Are you still going to be able to look in a mirror and not being disgusted with yourself?_

"Ha! Ha! That's a funny one!" Mike guffawed. "If Isabella Swan can not experience pleasure during sex, she's a very good actress!"

I wanted to smack him for his outburst. Because of him, Isabella's attempt to make me look like a victim of unfavorable circumstances might fail dismally. Of course he knew Isabella wasn't frigid at all. He had joined me in the kitchen at the very moment she was climaxing in my mouth.

The others stared at him like he just told them to go to hell. They looked dazed.

"I mean… that's what you told me, Edward… that she was a damn good actress and that she should start playing poker…" Mike stammered.

"Don't you dare insinuate that my friend is a liar!" Esme replied, upset. "And I'd ask you all to drop this subject. Bella would die of shame if she knew that we discussed her problems behind her back."

I smiled with all my teeth as I asked, "Why don't you go get her so we can ask her to clarify the matter?"

Truth be told, I was only trying to find a way to get Isabella to come join us.

"I don't mind waking her up," Esme agreed, "but I don't want you to bring up that story, understood?"

Gosh, this woman sounded like my mom talking to me…

I stood up to accompany her to the bedroom she shared with Isabella. She opened the door and slowly tiptoed inside. I almost followed behind her.

_You'd like to startle Isabella in her sleep, wouldn't you, Edward? _

"I don't understand," she said, coming out less than ten seconds later. "Bella isn't there…"

"Maybe she went to take a shower?" I suggested.

"If you're talking about Bella, I can tell you she's not in the spa room; I was just there a minute ago," Alice responded as she walked toward us with Jasper on her heels.

Incidentally, my friend's eyes were gleaming with an unusual light. I didn't need to be a rocket scientist to understand that he just spent a very enjoyable moment in the shower with Alice. Clearly, this place was beneficial for everyone but me.

"She's got to be somewhere," Jazz reasoned.

Garrett suddenly joined us. "Someone went through the drawers in the office," he said, displeased. "I found a notepad on the desk and I'm missing a pen."

Garrett was fussing about missing stationery? Fuck, was it possible that Bella decided to leave the place by her own means like she told me she would?

"Esme, would you please check Bella's personal belongings to see if she left a note for you or something?" I asked politely.

But she cut me off with an accusing tone. "A note for us? Why the heck would Bella need to leave a note for us?"

_That's it, dude, the time has come to explain to those charming young women that you may have provoked Isabella's departure, in which case you're in a hell of a lot of shit… _

Meanwhile, my brother and Rosalie exited one of the rooms and joined us too.

"What's going on?" the tall blonde asked, looking annoyed to no end.

"Bella is not in our room, nor in the dining room," Esme replied. "Edward proposed that we search her belongings in case she left a message for us…"

"Her belongings? What belongings? Someone took all of our things, for fuck's sake!" Rosalie retorted.

"Can you go check all the same, please?" I asked again.

Lord God almighty, would I need to kneel down and beg Isabella's friends?

"Or I can take care of it myself," I continued.

"No, that won't be necessary. Alice, Rosalie, come help me out," Esme decided at last. She seemed to be the boss this morning. Or maybe she was like this all the time…

The three of them disappeared into their room. Emmett stared at me, waiting expectantly.

"Edward, you son of a bitch, what is it that you're not telling us?" he demanded.

Jazz gazed at me too, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions too quickly, but I'm concerned about Isabella," I admitted. "She might have left the place while everyone was asleep…"

"Why would she do that?" Jasper asked.

"Because I wasn't a gentleman with her," was all I managed to answer.

_Because I acted like a total jerk with her..._

"If she left the place, it's very serious, dude!" he scolded me.

As if I didn't know that… My imagination went into overdrive. I saw Isabella walking in the dark and falling off a cliff. I saw her being attacked by a wild animal. There were no bears in the area, but there were plenty of other beasts equally dangerous if not more so. I tried to regain my composure as I saw Alice coming back in a clear state of panic.

"We found this under her pillow," she said, handing me a little piece of paper with some scribbles on it. It said:

_Dear Alice, Esme and Rosalie, _

_By the time you read this message, I'll be gone and (hopefully) faraway already. Don't worry about me; I'll try to reach you when I'm back at my apartment. I had to leave this frigging place before I went insane._

_See you soon. _

_Bella._

My blood froze in my veins.

"Does your friend have mental problems?" I asked, trying to look impassive despite my anxiety.

"Of course not! What kind of stupid question is that?" she said, aggravated.

"I'm asking because just yesterday afternoon I told Isabella that this spa is a hundred miles away from the nearest town. However, according to this note, your friend decided to ignore this information and venture into the woods alone…"

"I have a different question for you, you arrogant bastard," Rosalie replied, as she and Esme joined us. "Why did our poor Bella write that she was afraid of losing her mind, huh? What did you do to her, you fucking asshole?"

I was about to answer, but Esme intervened, "Enough, Rosalie! Don't go ballistic on the poor guy! He's got nothing to do with Bella's emotional state. I think she was just tired of seeing us all enjoying ourselves so much while she can't, that's all!"

"That's true, Rose," Alice trumped. "Before going to bed, Bella confessed that she was frigid, the poor girl…"

This conversation was useless; it wouldn't help us track Isabella down, and we needed to take action immediately.

"Are you done pitying your friend?" I asked, losing my patience. "Because it's not doing her any good. We need to find her, and the sooner, the better. She'll never be able to find her way through the forest and she'll only get lost, if she's not already."

"What do you suggest, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Please, get Carlisle and Mike from the dining room. Tell them to get ready and to join us in the hall in five minutes," I ordered.

Exactly five minutes later, I gave instructions to Emmett, Mike, Jasper and Carlisle. I advised our guests to wait inside because they were not equipped to wander in the woods. We would communicate amongst each other using our cell phones and we would carry GPSs so as to not get lost. In addition, we were all going to bring a shotgun in case we had any bad encounters while searching for Isabella. However, I sincerely hoped I wouldn't have to use it: I hated guns. I hated that Jazz was forced to use sedatives on Isabella and her friends the evening they arrived in the Catskills. But I let him do it anyway when I realized that Isabella was the type of woman who would jump off a bridge rather than surrender to a potential aggressor. I had feared that she would attempt to flee into the forest and risk her life if Jasper didn't tranquilize her. How ironic it was that my fear became reality a mere thirty-six hours later.

Leaving the spa, we parted in different directions. Emmett went west into the woods, Carlisle took the opposite direction, Jasper and Mike searched around the lake, and I entered the forest straight ahead. If only Isabella had known where my Volvo was parked, on the other side of the lake, maybe she could have managed to start it and use it to escape. Escape… interesting word choice: did she think she was a captive or something?

Low clouds covered the sky, giving it a menacing appearance. If it started to rain, I was in for a very unpleasant trip. I don't know for how long I walked, but it felt like hours spent avoiding stumps, ascending and descending slopes, and almost stumbling on protruding roots. Trees were surrounding me, making my progression extremely difficult. And I was progressing all right, but toward what? I looked carefully everywhere, shouted Isabella's name at the top of my lungs, but to what end? How did she manage to navigate into this mass of trunks, branches and bushes in darkness when it was already so damn hard to do so in daylight? She must have been utterly desperate to want to flee like this, in the middle of the night like a thief. Was I really that bad?

_Come on, Edward, you know perfectly well that what you did was downright despicable._

According to my watch, I had been walking in the woods for two hours. But if Isabella had left the spa before dawn, God only knew how far she'd made it and what physical condition she'd be in when I found her. If I found her…

_Don't think like that, Edward. You know Isabella is clumsy and that there's no way she was able to progress as fast as you. You'll catch up with her if you took the same route she did. _

I walked for another half hour, continuing to shout Isabella's name every now and then. I was about to give up and call the others to tell them that it was probably time to call the authorities for reinforcements, but then I saw a motionless human form down the hillside. It was Isabella, and she was lying unconscious at the bottom of a fir tree. I started to climb down along the hill to get to her, but that's when I noticed it: a huge mountain lion. He jumped from the low branch where he was perched to watch his prey, namely Isabella, and landed directly in front of me to prevent me from approaching her. The animal growled to scare me. He probably didn't realize he had found his match.

I took my rifle and shot once in the air to make the beast go away. But instead of running away, the cougar turned to check on his next victim/meal. Isabella woke up suddenly and sat up straight when she heard the sound. Her eyes grew wide in horror as she saw the wildcat closing the distance that separated him from her and she let out a scream that echoed throughout the forest. I reloaded my shotgun, and this time I was going to slay the motherfucker before he killed _my_ Bella

**Soooo... do you think Edward deserves to be forgiven by Bella? Do you think he will win her heart? (wait a minute, isn't she already in love with him?) We shall see next time...**

**Please please please, push the button! Please?**

**ALE, dear, thanks for turning my stories into something I'm proud to publish.**

**Milk**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: as you already know, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, so I don't own anything Twilight. However, I do own Hunting party and it's being nominated at the Avant-Garde Awards in the category Best Shock Value. If you like my story, you have until June 4th to vote for it at ****http:/www(.)avantgardeawards(.)com**

******I'll make it short but sweet: thank you for reading and reviewing this story. Thank you for still following me even when Edward is being such an ass. Let's see if Bella will fall for him anyway...**

******Good reading.**

Sixth chapter

**BPOV**

At first I wasn't sure what I heard. Was it thunder? Was it a lightning strike only a few feet away from me? Was it even possible that this deafening noise was only a figment of my imagination? Whatever the case, it didn't really matter; all that mattered was that the loud bang shocked me back into reality. I sat up quickly, propelled by a sudden adrenaline rush. What I saw then made me scream in terror, and I heard my own voice resounding through the woods before fading and being replaced by some muffled grunts.

A huge beast, a mountain lion in all likelihood, was headed toward me, slowly but assertively. His mouth was wide open and I could see his sharp and menacing fangs. At the same moment that I became aware of his approach, I realized that it was the discharge of a rifle that had awoken me. And the one who'd shot was none other than Edward, standing like a statue halfway between the bottom and the top of the slope I'd hurtled down. Shit. I was going to die because I was paralyzed by fear and because that idiot didn't know how to use a fucking shotgun.

My brain was numb and I was having a hard time analyzing the situation clearly. What if the puma was still alive because Edward didn't want to kill him after all?

_Christ, Bella! Can't you see that Edward likes it when you're powerless and fearful? He's probably having a blast right now, watching you being terrorized by a dangerous feline._

Whether he really sucked at shooting or he wanted to make me beg for my life, it seemed I would meet my end like a startled deer, and the beast would finish me with one fatal bite.

I didn't have time to dwell upon this because Edward immediately reloaded his gun and shot once again. Perhaps I misjudged him or maybe he was merely unlucky the first time, for this time the projectile hit the wildcat straight in the head, making him collapse on the ground right in front of me as I was mentally saying goodbye to Renee and Charlie, my mom and dad.

I didn't notice before the cougar was neutralized, but my body was shaking violently and I wasn't able to control the spasms. In spite of the fact that I'd just screamed, I was now unable to utter a sound, and the only thing I could hear was a ringing in my ears. My sight was, for the moment, the only sense I could use to keep contact with reality.

I saw Edward coming toward me, and he seemed to be conducting a conference call on his BlackBerry. He was staring at me intensely and his lips were moving like a TV show put on mute. Fuck, what if that humming in my ears never went away? What if I never heard Edward's velvety voice again? I wanted to cry…

_You're rambling, Bella. You must have hurt your head worse than you thought…_

Yes, this situation was definitely tear-worthy. I fled the spa so I wouldn't have to face Edward ever again, and now I was regretting the sound of his warm and comforting voice. There was no doubt in my mind: this man had driven me insane…

He put his cell phone away and unloaded his backpack. He unpacked a thermal blanket, a bottle of Gatorade, and a first aid kit. I was still unable to move and could only blink as I watched him put the blanket on my trembling shoulders.

All of a sudden, I felt a whistle in my ears and the outside noises collided with my eardrums. I screamed in surprise.

"Shhh, don't be scared, Bella. It's over now. The danger's gone," Edward whispered, trying to wrap me in the blanket.

He called me Bella. I felt my heart swell in my chest and I wanted to stab it for its irrational behavior. I loathed the man who just rescued me. He degraded me in the lowest possible way, treating me like a cheap whore, a sex object he could use as he saw fit and without scruples.

But since I was half dying of hunger and thirst, I accepted the Gatorade and the energy bar he handed me without protest. I noted that my shivering was far less severe now that I was all wrapped up. I drank big gulps of the beverage and took a bite of the protein bar, very aware of Edward staring at me. I didn't know what he was waiting for, but I had no intention of thanking him for saving my life, even though simple courtesy dictated to do so. I just wanted to strangle him for putting me in this state of moral, emotional, and physical misery.

Yes, I was suffering even physically because his mere presence at my side was enough to transform my insides into a battlefield, desire making me ache like never before in my life. None of my former lovers had ever made me feel like I felt with Edward nearby, or even like I felt just evoking him in my fantasies. It was unhealthy and irrational.

"I think you had the beginnings of hypothermia, Bella," he said quietly.

This explained why my shivering decreased thanks to the thermal blanket. I wasn't cold anymore. I was starting to have hot flashes, actually, and I knew damn well what was causing them.

"I need to check your wounds-"

"You called me Bella," I cut him off with a weak voice.

"Hallelujah! You spoke at last! I was starting to believe that this ignominious wildcat made you lose your voice for good," he said sarcastically.

I wanted to slap him…

"You called me Bella," I repeated more firmly.

"Isn't it the nickname you prefer?" he asked with his most charming voice.

Was he trying to dazzle me?

"I'm Bella only to my close friends and family members," I replied harshly.

"Oh, I see… and I suppose I've not been close enough to you," he said with his damned disarming crooked smile.

His double entendre sent me back to our activities from the day before. I was fairly sure he did it on purpose, the bastard. But then he went in another direction. "Very well, then, _Isabella_. As I was saying, I need to take a look at your injuries. Then we'll return to the spa. It should take us at least two hours, maybe more given your condition…"

I didn't notice that my hands were all bloody until he mentioned injuries. He grabbed them and brought them closer to his face to examine them. My heart started racing.

_You're worse than a schoolgirl. Aren't you ashamed of becoming feverish at the thought of Edward playing doctor with you?_

Edward said we needed two hours to return to the spa. What time was it now? For how long had I been unconscious? And what would have become of me if he hadn't found me?

_You know what would have happened, stupid girl. He saved your life for heaven's sake, and all you want to do is scratch out his eyes. What's wrong with you?_

"And what time is it now?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"It's close to noon," he answered while continuing to work on my hands.

He cleaned them with sterile towels, removed the pebbles with tweezers and bandaged them with gauze. Lots of gauze. I looked like I had third degree burns the way they were swaddled.

"You're very lucky your wounds are superficial, _Isabella_, because I'm not sure you'd like my way of closing open injuries."

Edward was intentionally emphasizing my name, like he wanted me to feel guilty about something. And as if he was reading my mind yet again, he continued, "I wonder how Charlie Swan, the Forks' Police Chief, would have taken the news of his daughter dying as a result of a bad encounter with a mountain lion… Oh! Wait, there's blood in your hair too…"

He moved even closer to me, his face brushing behind my right ear, and his hand lifting up the strands of hair that were hiding the sight of the bump I'd felt ever since I'd regained consciousness.

"Those fucking head injuries bleed like hell," he stated in a tone that I didn't recognize, gently running his fingers on said bump all the while inducing an electric current through the rest of my body, "but they're rarely serious."

If he didn't stop his little game on the most sensitive area of my anatomy aside from my erogenous zones, I was going to pass out for the umpteenth time and he'd be forced to take me across his shoulder to bring me back to the spa. Good God, maybe that's what he wanted. Maybe he was afraid that I'd escape his hold if he loosened his grip.

_You fool, Edward Masen totally ignores that he has a hold on you…_

"For God's sake, why didn't you bring Doctor Cullen with you? I'm sick and tired of being fondled by a pervert!" I protested after several minutes during which I allowed him to touch me, the sensations he was generating too enjoyable for my own good.

Obviously, Edward didn't realize he was exacerbating my senses and that my legs wouldn't support me if he continued to make me euphoric like this. I wasn't even sure I could stand up in my current state.

At last he stopped running his skilled fingers through my scalp, but then his hand slid down my neck, caressing it like he was trying to torment me even more. My heart went berserk. I certainly deserved to die right on the spot for what I just told my savior, and he must have decided to slay me himself.

"I'll let bygones be bygones this time, **Bella**, but you should really stop trying to tarnish my reputation," he whispered huskily in my ear.

I was about to reply, but I never got the opportunity because in a move I wasn't expecting at all, Edward swung me in his direction so as to face him, cupped my face in his hands and kissed me forcefully. The fire that was smoldering in my veins escaped and came to burn my lips the second they made contact with Edward's. As soon as he deepened the kiss, my will collapsed, and I responded to his embrace, entwining my tongue with his as I frantically threw my arms around his neck. But he released me just as abruptly as he'd grabbed me, and I stayed frozen on the spot, my insides aching with unfulfilled yearning.

"I definitely earned the right to call you Bella," he said, all smug, although slightly short of breath.

I remained on the ground, mute with frustration and still in shock from the kiss he'd just stolen from me. Edward stood up after freeing me from his iron grip, but he leaned over me again to offer his hand.

"Are you strong enough to walk, Bella, or will I have to carry you like a sack of potatoes?" he asked with a twinkle in his penetrating gaze.

I wanted to stay angry at him, but I couldn't.

"I'm heavier than a potato sack," I replied while trying to grip him with my swaddled hands.

"Barely," he continued, almost smiling as he helped me straighten up.

The trees started to spin around me and I was attracted to the ground like a magnet. Edward kept me from falling. I closed my eyes not to face the green eyes staring intensely at me.

"Well, it seems you'll never make it back to the spa on your own feet," he sighed. "You might need to have your head checked by the good doctor after all."

And with that, he grabbed me as if I weighed less than a feather and settled me on his back like a father would do with a five-year old kid. I was forced to cling to his neck, but he didn't seem to mind. I was simultaneously mortified and excited.

"And what about the backpack?" I asked.

My blanket had fallen down but I wasn't cold anymore, holding tightly to him.

"Obviously, I can't carry both you and the bag, so we'll have to leave it here. I'd leave the fucking shotgun here too if I could, but we might need it again," he answered, picking up the rifle before moving.

I didn't say anything else for fear of angering him. The first few minutes of the hike were the most strenuous because we needed to ascend the hillside, but afterward Edward didn't have much trouble as long as he was able to avoid stumbling over the roots, dead branches and rocks standing in the middle of the general path. He was progressing slowly because of me, but he seemed to know where he was going.

"How do you know we're going in the right direction?" I asked after a while, curious.

"Do you really think one can run through the woods without a navigation system, Bella?" he said in a condescending tone. "Oh, I forgot! That's exactly what you did, and right in the middle of the night, to top it all off!"

I guess he had the right to be pissed… And it was such a stupid question anyway… Now Edward felt he could push me. Crap.

"If you feel like talking, darling, I'd rather you tell me what made you leave the spa in the middle of the night rather than waiting until morning and asking someone to give you a lift somewhere."

_Go ahead, girl, tell him that you fled so you wouldn't jump him._

Answer a question with another question: the best defense.

"And you, Edward, why did you kiss me earlier?" I whispered in his ear.

"Isabella Marie Swan…," he trailed off, using my full name.

My name on his lips sounded like a wistful lullaby, and I felt a pang in my heart. I wanted so much to taste his mouth deeper and longer.

"… Isabella Marie Swan, I've wanted to kiss you the instant I noticed you the first time in that Tribeca restaurant. Carlisle had to restrain me that night or else I'd have stalked you to your place," he admitted with a hoarse voice.

This statement made my heart leap in my chest.

"I answered your question; I expect you to answer mine now," he said, adamantly.

I didn't know what to say.

"Don't force me to take a cheap shot again," he added, faking threats.

What? Another bad trick on me in the middle of nowhere? Surely he was joking. I decided to test him.

"I'll bet you're not even the one who came up with the blow job prank. You're not clever enough. Anyway, I'm not sure you could make me feel any lower; my pride is practically gone, thanks to both you and your assistant."

After all, what pride could possibly remain in a woman who was willing to let a stranger abuse her body without even seeking revenge afterward?

_You're a real doormat. You let people disrespect you without even reacting…_

But I'd received an overdose of pleasure thanks to Edward's special care, so how was I supposed to reconcile the bastard and the master of the orgasm? How to reconcile the arrogant man that no one could defy and the gentleman who rescued me?

_How can you have fallen for a guy like that, Bella? _

"You're right. I've been disgusting toward you, and as soon as we're out of this quagmire, I'm more than willing to help you regain some of your pride," he said, "but only if you explain the reason for your escape attempt."

_I fled the spa because you're brighter and hotter than the sun, Edward, and probably as inaccessible…_

"I left because I didn't want to face you again; I'm too weak and I'm going crazy because of you. In fact, I'm going crazy about you," I confessed, my voice breaking.

"I don't understand," he replied.

"Hence my first comment: you're sort of dumb," I retorted cynically.

"I don't understand what the problem is, Bella," he repeated slowly.

"I won't say it again, Edward," I responded tersely.

I was sure he was doing it on purpose, to make me tip over the edge. I just admitted that I was falling in love with him and he didn't see the problem? He slept with fifty different women each and every year and he didn't see the problem? So basically, he didn't mind if I suffered? This shitty seminar would profit him more than his pals, ultimately, if I was able to make him see that it was wrong to play with a woman's feelings the way he'd done since our arrival.

"Look, I can't sleep with you, and I chose to disappear to avoid temptation," I finally revealed, blushing scarlet.

"Why can't you sleep with me?" he asked, torn between confusion and disappointment. "I know you want to. You dream about it as much as I dream of taking you right here, right now on the ground."

How could he maintain this conversation while continuing to maneuver around the tree trunks and the mud puddles?

"Well, for one thing, because I'm absolutely not interested in being the five hundredth woman who warmed your bed, which, by the way, wouldn't do much for restoring my pride," I said, more than a little resentful at having to justify my actions.

"Oh, I see. The literature teacher reads the tabloids. Who knew? I would never have guessed it was your kind of distraction… Interesting, though," he continued.

I couldn't see his face, but I was sure he was smiling triumphantly as he said those words.

"I DO NOT read that shit," I denied, offended. "My roommate Jessica does."

"I don't give a damn, Bella. You're intelligent enough to know better than to believe what's written in those rags, aren't you?" he questioned, his velvety voice returning.

"Condescension isn't helping you right now, Mr. Masen," I replied placidly.

"I didn't want to offend you. My apologies. So if I have this right, you refuse to spend some good time with me because you don't want to become another notch on my headboard?"

"I already spent some good time with you. As for the rest, either you have a defective circuit in your short-term memory, or you weren't listening to me when I was talking to you," I said, on the verge of losing my patience.

I'd run out of excuses, and I was tired too. Fuck, what if I fell asleep on Edward's back and he took advantage of it to basely have his way with me, realizing I'll never surrender to him? His next comment had me suddenly more alert.

"You do know that your friends are convinced of the contrary, right? They think you left the compound because you were jealous of the pleasure they had with their partners while you couldn't enjoy yourself. Wanting to exonerate me is very generous of you, especially after the blow I inflicted, but it's totally counterproductive. Your friends won't pity you for being coupled with a bad lover; instead, they're going to insist that you see a specialist…"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence; I was stuck on the word _lover_.

"Don't you see that the problem rests right there, in the word _lover_?" I interrupted. "You're not my lover, and you'll disappear from my life tomorrow or the next day. Why the hell would I have cheap sex for a day and come out with nothing after, huh? What would I gain from it? I'm falling for you, asshole, and I'm already in tatters, emotionally speaking. So don't ask me to go further with you; it would be the worst torture for me to endure…"

Edward instantly came to a halt. I thought he wanted to catch his breath – he'd been carrying me on his back for more than an hour – but he gently put me down and turned so he could study my face. He watched me for several seconds before he spoke again.

"I'm already having a hard time, in our present situation, letting you take a step out of my sight. Why do you assume that I'll disappear from your life?" he asked, looking at me with fever in his eyes.

I must have misunderstood his question, for it seemed as if he was referring to us as an "us". What did he say yesterday? _"… this toy probably caused a lot of breakups, but since we're not a couple, I can use it as much as I want with you…"_

"Edward, you barely know me. How can you say things like that?" I asked in shock.

"Because I'm in love with you, Bella. Of course I couldn't admit it to you yesterday morning in my room without risking that you'd run for the hills. Had I known that you'd want to leave a few hours later anyway, I'd have declared myself right on the spot," he confessed.

The CEO of Softag in love with me? Why? It was impossible. He didn't know me! Perhaps I was still lying under the fir, only dreaming that I'd been rescued, and when I woke up – if I woke up – I'd be cold, hungry, and it would be dark again.

"Please, say something," he whispered.

But if I was dreaming, Edward wouldn't be waiting for an answer, would he?

"I ran from the spa because I didn't want you to know my true feelings… because I didn't think it could be mutual. I'm still having a hard time believing it, actually," I said at last.

"Do you think you can make the rest of the journey on your own legs, you beautiful siren unaware of your own charms?" Edward asked with his crooked smile.

"Probably, why?" I asked in return, disconcerted and mesmerized by his killer smile.

"Because I want to retain my strength for this evening and tonight, sweetheart, to prove to you that you're not dreaming," he explained with a knowing look.

My heart was trying to escape from my chest, floating on a cloud at the promise of a night with Edward. I put my hand in his and we resumed our hike side by side.

**See you all next time for the conclusion of this little erotic fantasy.**

**Thank you, dear Ale, for being the best beta in the world :0)**

**Milk**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: all things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. As you know, I just own a wild and quirky imagination, and you may have more proof of that if you come back when I publish the sequel to this little erotic fantasy (I don't know when that will be, though). But for now, I want to thank wmrcaz for rec'ing my fic on her blog wmrcaz's fan fic cafe, and all of you who read and reviewed it. Long story short, even though there were fewer readers following this fic, in ratio with the number of hits you are the readers who reviewed most, and for that I am utterly grateful, so thank you again. And on with the show. Good reading.  
**

Last chapter

**BPOV**

Edward and I made it back to the spa by the middle of the afternoon. He told me he would cancel his participation under the pretext that he needed to take care of me and distract me, given my "limitations."

My friends rushed to see me as soon as I stepped inside the compound.

"Bella, you noodle brain, don't you ever do that again!" Esme scolded.

I could see that she'd worried about me, and I felt terrible for causing her so much stress for no good reason.

"Thank God we quickly learned that you were safe and sound," Alice added, clearly missing the sight of my bandaged hands.

Safe and sound? Shit, I wasn't safe at all when Edward found me; I barely managed to avoid being killed by a wild cat! But how did they know about my fate anyway?

"BlackBerry," Edward whispered in my ear, as if he'd been in my head for the last couple of minutes. Then he addressed my friends. "Bella had a rough day and she needs to rest, if it's okay with you."

"We were about to join Rosalie in the lounge for the next exercise anyhow. Go take a shower, Bella. You're dirty from head to toe," Esme ordered.

My dear friend Esme was more controlling than my mom, and by far…

"Jeez, Esme, do you really need to remind me that I look like a bum right now?" I said mockingly.

"Can you pass on a message to Garrett that I'm going to stay with Bella?" Edward asked. "If you don't object, that is…"

"Oh no, Edward, not at all," Esme reassured him. "It's very kind of you to offer to remain with Bella and entertain her."

"Right," Alice agreed. "Bella's very depressed seeing us enjoy our captivity here while she's left on the side."

Alice spoke very innocently of my mental state as if I weren't in the room with them. What was more, she talked almost openly about my "disability." Did she assume Edward and I discussed the matter on our way back? Didn't she realize that I should be very angry at her right now for disclosing my "problem"? However, I decided to drop it because I didn't want any more pity from her. Of course I wasn't ready to tell the truth either. I thought about what she said, and all of a sudden it appeared clear to me that something must have happened between her and Jasper… So she was right about one thing: I was the only one who hadn't had my way with my partner. Little did she know that was about to change…

"I'm sorry if you got the impression that you're our prisoners, ladies," Edward apologized. "You're free to leave the spa immediately if that's what you want."

Alice and Esme exchanged a look as if Edward just insulted them.

"That's what I thought," he concluded, returning his attention to me. "Come on, Bella, Esme IS right. You definitely need a shower. And you must be ready to drop, too."

He winked and dragged me to the spa room while I heard my friend's comment, "Did you get that, Esme? He doesn't call her Isabella anymore and he's almost as familiar with her as we are…"

"He's a nice guy, really. He wants to make up for what he can't give her. It's really a shame, though. Such a specimen of a man doesn't grow on trees," Esme sighed.

They walked away toward the lounge and I lost the rest of their conversation.

"Your friends will probably want to kill you when they learn the truth," Edward stated with a knowing look, watching them disappear at the end of the hallway.

Crap. Of course he heard what they said about him…

"I know," was all I could reply.

When we were at last in front of the shower room door, he opened it and pulled me inside. Then he locked it behind him.

_D__éjà vu…_

"Let's keep them in the dark for a little longer," he whispered in my ear.

My heart started racing and I felt a wave of desire run through me. Edward pinned me against the tiled wall and began to trail kisses on my face. My legs turned into jelly and I was sure I was standing only because he was holding me up.

I closed my eyes. His greedy mouth ventured everywhere on my muddy face, triggering shocks of pleasure in its path.

"Edward, for heaven's sake, I'm covered with mud," I protested weakly.

But he didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Don't worry so much. Let go," he whispered with a husky voice.

He continued to wander his sensuous lips along my jaw until he reached the spot behind my earlobe, and back to my chin before he followed the same path on the other side. God, he was such a tease! Then he slid down my neck and on my half-naked collarbones. Each and every place that he brushed with his skilled mouth felt like it was burning from his contact. I wanted him to fuck me, and now. But Edward Masen was a man who loved to prolong the pleasure, which I'd learned pretty quickly during our first encounter.

"I fell in love with you before even really knowing you, Bella Swan," he said between kisses, emotion transforming his voice. "But after I was finally able to touch you, I became crazy with desire for you, like never before-"

"Kiss me, Mr. Masen," I cut him off, gasping.

At that very moment, I couldn't care less whether I was the only woman in his life or just another notch on his headboard, as he'd put it himself. I just wanted him to take advantage of me, at last, because he more than deserved it. I was thinking about his pleasure first, and mine only secondarily. But it was as if he really could read my mind, for he replied, panting, "It's your pleasure that comes in first Bella, not mine."

"Then do as I ask and kiss me, Edward!" I almost begged.

Instantly his mouth was on mine, with even more urgency than earlier in the woods, and I thought I was going to collapse on the tiling. He deepened the kiss, his tongue moving sensuously, with a sweetness intended to slowly excite me. His hands worked to remove my soiled clothes while his mouth continued to tease my desire and deprive me of all my brain functions. I could hear the fluttering of my heart in my head, and feel my arousal increasing.

When I was completely naked, Edward let go of my lips and lifted me in his arms. "I could feast on your exquisite mouth for hours, Bella darling, but my expertise is too much for you and every time we kiss you almost faint; frankly I don't want to be forced to stop like what happened yesterday," he said.

He carried me to a large shower stall, dropped me in the center and turned the water on, adjusting the flow and the temperature. Then he quickly took his own clothes off, and joined me under the multiple water jets gushing from three walls. His majestic body was stunning, but I already knew that… I felt my insides were going to tear apart at the sight of Edward naked, his erect dick driving me insane with desire. Jeez, what if I was to come just by brushing against this beautiful man who claimed to be madly in love with me?

_So be it, girl! Too bad for him if you climax in the next few seconds… that's what he gets for being so damn hot!_

Edward took another step toward me and gently slid his hand between my legs. My heart skipped a beat.

"You're adorable when you can't hide the lust that consumes you," he said with a raspy voice.

"Take me now, or else I'll combust in front of you," I threatened.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" he scolded.

"I don't have your self-control, and besides I made you wait long enough as it is."

"Not so fast, Bella," he said. His voice was huskier by the second. "I want to clean you before…"

What the heck? Was he kidding me? If he was to do that, he was going to be the death of me…

The anticipation of his caresses made me even wetter. Edward started with my hair. He put me directly under one of the streams of water and applied some citrus shampoo from a wall dispenser. He massaged my scalp for a long time, avoiding the sensitive bruised area, then he rinsed it with a showerhead extension. I tried not to think about the place where I desperately needed to be reached with it. I was ashamed for feeling so turned on.

"Bella, honey, I don't want you to feel bad or guilty if you get your release before I do. I know how sensual you are, and it's just one more reason that I love you, you know," Edward reassured me.

He must have realized that I was on the edge of the abyss and that I risked falling over at any moment. He had the opportunity to study my reactions very thoroughly yesterday. He put shower gel on a washcloth and began to soap the nape of my neck before venturing down my back. A very enjoyable current ran through me, and I let out a moan of contentment. It felt so good! And he hadn't even touched me _there_ yet. Lord God, there was a good chance I'd pass out before leaving this room.

Edward inexorably moved down my spine with the washcloth, and I prayed for him to go up again before I lost it. Aroused as I was, I wasn't even sure my heart was going to stand what was coming next. When he reached my butt, instead of continuing downward, he turned me so he could wash my front. Well, I was no longer convinced it was the best circuit to take if he wanted to avoid making me come immediately. Then again maybe it was his goal: to give me an orgasm to release my tension, so I let him proceed without complaining. He softly rubbed the washcloth on my belly and my stomach, inducing waves of pleasure that grew stronger as he progressed toward my chest.

When the hand that was massaging me reached my breasts, I felt Edward's other hand on my pussy and he inserted two fingers inside, stroking my clit while doing so. I surrendered to the assault and suddenly burst into thousands of fragments of pleasure as I tried to muffle a scream.

"It's so unfair for you," I complained, breathless.

I felt even more indebted toward him now. Shit. I noticed an indentation forming a bench in one of the walls, and I went to rest on it while I steadied myself. My over-swaddled hands made me look ridiculous. "Gosh, I won't even be able to satisfy you manually… It's not your lucky day, Edward," I said cynically.

"You can do plenty of other things, if you want to, but for now I'd just like to feel your amazing body against mine," he replied, piercing me with his emerald gaze which was veiled by his pent up longing for me.

Without worrying about his disapproval, I undid the bandages and then examined my hands closely. I decided they could survive the plan I had in mind. I turned my attention back to Edward and snatched the washcloth from him. Yes, I would comply with his request, but not before I helped him along. I was done receiving and not giving anything in return. It was becoming pathetic.

So I began to clean the gorgeous man who was standing in front of me; I did exactly as he'd done to me. First I washed his hair, taking the opportunity to run my hand through his silky bronze mane. He didn't resist and I heard him breathe louder under my disguised caresses. I gently pushed him under the water stream to rinse him and then I started to massage him with the soapy washcloth. However, rather than cleaning his back, I delicately rubbed his chest, relishing the view of his pectoral muscles and his copper-colored chest hair. I felt my desire returning with a vengeance, and my arousal was evident as Edward stared at my hardened nipples with lust. He grabbed a breast in each hand and caressed them with the circular motion I was applying to his chest. My heart rate increased again under his touch, and I had to make a huge effort to stay focused.

"Please stop touching me or I might faint again," I said while I was still able to speak. I was already so euphoric…

"Listen, you devilish creature, you're driving _me_ crazy with your arrogant tits!" he replied with a mischievous grin that made him look ten years younger.

But he did let go of me and at last I could concentrate on his own pleasure. I slowly moved the washcloth toward his groin, then I reached my target, namely his balls; when I began to caress them with my fingers, Edward moaned. After spending a minute marveling at the genuine pleasure I seemed to be giving him, I turned my attention to his shaft, which I gripped as tightly as I could with the washcloth. I stroked and worked it up and down while continuing to play with his testicles. Edward groaned louder.

He caught his breath and said, "I can't take anymore of this, Bella. I need you, now."

Before I had time to respond, he swiftly turned me so that my back faced him, and he pulled me against his chest. He bent his knees slightly and his hands circled me; the next thing I knew, he slipped inside of me. I thought he was going to come right away, but instead he stepped back and squatted on the bench, and his cock sank deeper in me. God, the sensation of him so far inside me was mind-blowing, and when he continued caressing my breasts, another wave of intense pleasure went through me. I let out a moan as he started moving; an orgasmic wave started to build, rising with each of his thrusts. I didn't count the number, but eventually I couldn't hold back any longer and I came undone around him. He released almost at the same time, tensing and groaning as he reached his peak.

He slowly slipped along the edge of the bench, dragging me with him and I could feel his racing heart against my back. We remained silent for a long while, spooning on the floor of the shower stall with the water streams still on. The sound of the water was soothing and soon I drifted straight to dreamland.

**ooo**

When I woke up I was in Edward's bed, wrapped in a giant fluffy towel. The night had fallen and I was starving. Suddenly, the door opened and Edward appeared, holding a tray of food.

"The others are convinced that you've been sleeping ever since I brought you back," he said as he dropped the tray by my side.

It was clear he was trying to contain his laugh.

"Alice, Rosalie and Esme always say that I sleep like a dog, so I've got my ass covered," I replied, grabbing a piece of baguette spread with liverwurst.

Edward joined me in the bed and took a slice of quiche Florentine. If I wanted to continue to have my way with the sex god sharing my meal, and he with me, we needed to regain our strength. So I ate with gusto… and I pondered while my mouth was full.

Because of this unlikely encounter with Edward Masen, CEO of a multinational I heard about everyday in the news, my life just took a 180° turn. I didn't know what to do with this finding. If Edward was truly serious about his feelings toward me, he'd likely want to date me. I was elated at the mere thought of becoming his girlfriend, maybe even more… But Edward had his permanent home in Chicago, whereas I lived in New York City, in a little apartment near the Brooklyn botanical garden. Our relationship was doomed from the start, I realized sadly.

"It's never going to work between you and me," I stated after a moment.

"On the contrary, I think it's working great so far," he replied with his disarming crooked smile.

_Ha! Ha! Very funny!_

"You live in Chicago; I live in Brooklyn. Long distance relationships have never been my cup of tea," I explained.

"Who said anything about a long distance relationship? I spend more time traveling for business than at the headquarters. I was in Manhattan on business to finalize a restructuring when I saw you for the first time. I own a condo on East Central Park, located five minutes from the MoMA," he said calmly.

"I hate modern art!" I spat out, just to provoke him.

"Christ, I'm just trying to set the record straight here, sweetheart, so you understand how serious and committed I am about us," he retorted, a little upset.

"Edward, I teach literature to a bunch of kids in a poor neighborhood. You run your own company. We have nothing in common," I said flatly.

"I love you, beautiful Isabella, and you confessed it was mutual. So I certainly won't let you ruin this night with these weak arguments," he concluded.

He briskly shoved the tray away, making it fall to the floor, and he jumped on me. He grabbed the edge of my towel and whispered in my ear, "I let you rest for several hours, but I think it's time to resume where we left off."

He pulled my towel away and I suddenly found myself naked in his arms. He lay me down and held my gaze while he started to remove his clothes. But I didn't want him to undress himself. After all, it was my turn to have my way with him. I pounced on him and literally tore off the t-shirt he was wearing, and then I worked on his pants.

Once he was naked, I buried my face in his chest hair. His smell was intoxicating; I could never live without it from now on…

Edward gently made me lie down again and spread my legs.

"I thought I was going to die yesterday when you offered yourself to me like this," he said, his voice hoarse with desire. "You're so fucking beautiful!"

"I know it was difficult for you to stay in the room, Edward, but it's not my fault; I was just complying with your commands."

"Touché, Miss Swan," he replied, his gaze on fire.

I was warm and ready for him. "Nevertheless, you can have your revenge now," I said.

"You asked for it!" he teased.

Damn, the way he was staring at me made me boil. Oh yes I wanted it, holy hell…

He positioned himself between my thighs, stone-hard like in my fantasies, and slowly entered me. He started to thrust, and after the third onslaught, I was already on my way to begging for mercy.

"Oh, my angel from heaven…" He trailed off as he angled his hips and continued to move in a relentless rhythm. His breathing was uneven and he was starting to sweat.

As for me, I was all feverish, but I managed to ask, "Yes, my Prince Charming in a silver Volvo?"

"You feel so good, I'd spend my life buried in you," he confessed, completely out of breath now.

My pulse quickened and I moved my hips to magnify the delightful sensation that took over as he moved in me. His stunning face was right above mine, his arms on each side of my shoulders. He leaned closer and once again covered my face with blazing kisses. I softly cupped his face and drew his lips to mine. He kissed me passionately and my arousal skyrocketed; then he raised my arms above my head with one hand, not releasing my mouth, and started stroking my breasts with his other hand. He just sent me into orbit and probably knew it, for he stared at me more intensely at that very moment.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw myself to meet his thrusts which now went as deep as they could. Edward slammed into me one last time and I felt him reach his climax at the same moment that I exploded into an orgasm so strong that I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs, even though I was nearly breathless and completely spent.

"Edward, sweet Jesus, what did you do to me?"

The door opened abruptly and I saw Emmett and Rosalie in the frame. They watched us, both of them utterly dumbfounded. Finally Rosalie turned and I heard her yelling at all the people outside the bedroom, "Esme, Alice, you'll never guess! Edward just gave Bella her first orgasm!"

*****The end*****

**More than one chapter: checked.**

**Lemons: checked.**

**Edward's POV: checked.**

**Hunting: checked. (Didn't Edward kill a mountain lion?)**

**Edward fucking Bella over and over again: checked.**

**Good night and sweet dreams everyone…**

**Huge thanks to my dear beta Just4ALE who had to digest my feast of smut to make it look like a smut fest. I hope you still can take more of it...  
**

**Milk  
**


End file.
